


Routine Breaker

by allodo



Category: Merlin (1998), Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allodo/pseuds/allodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五百年过去，英格兰新教面临西班牙与罗马教皇的进攻。Arthur王回归。<br/>文章所涉及的背景为2008年TV版。但是思想上会涉及98年mini TV。 文章会构架比较广。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. illumination

晨光穿过女神Yavanna的森林，一束束光柱在薄雾中显得朦胧又迷幻。寒冬仍然没有过去，每一次呼吸都带着冰冷的雪花味。为了躲避不必要的麻烦，Mordred特意爬到了树上，小心的从背后解下斜挎的背包。他的手指因为没有手套而几乎僵硬。背包里还有一些可以吃的面包，在低温的环境下，面包也是冷的要命。

他不敢找个旅馆，更不敢找小酒馆。他的归来一定造成不小的震动，就像石子被投入水中，涟漪不断扩散，而某些法力高的人绝不会没有察觉。但是那些人到现在还没有找到他，并不是因为他运气好，而是他极其小心谨慎。因为他从来缺少运气。mordred想到这里不由的歪歪嘴巴，紧了紧遮住自己卷发的兜帽，将就的将一小块面包和一些面包屑送入嘴中。他眯着眼睛，大口吸气，希望不要浪费食物，让自己的胃得到一些满足。

他距离弥尔顿还有很长一段时间要走，更不要提他的目的地剑桥大学。他需要图书馆，需要很多东西。他白天在城堡的周边徘徊，用自己摘来的的草药换些吃的，晚上就会来到森林，睡在树上。他克制自己的使用魔法的冲动，小心谨慎的掩盖自己的行踪。他完全记得自己在上一次死之前做了什么。他知道如果遇到那位/黑袍/，他绝对会凭空消失。

/但是还有别的事情要做。/

他从树上跳下。开始有一天的徒步旅行。

 

这所大学图书馆果然很棒，mordred走到图书馆就被震撼到了，他喜爱堆到屋顶的书籍，高高的穹顶，和年代侵蚀的壁画。他允许自己的魔力变得冲动沸腾，知道在充满学生的图书馆，他会很安全。就这一次，他需要魔法的帮助，他可以放纵自己的魔力。他在无人能注意的角落，使用魔法药剂改变自己的相貌，一点点控制着释放自己的魔法，将自己的真实相貌掩藏在虚假的幻觉之下。小心翼翼的，他从一个有些邋遢的旅人变成了剑桥的一个意气风发的学生。果然，旁边的人各做各的事情，没有人阻止他的步伐。

他遵照指示来到图书馆的最高层，这里存放了各种手稿。他只需要找到记录，就可以知道当时确切的发生了什么。当然Pendragon皇家最好记录了他要找的东西，并且存放在这里。

他首先按照字母表顺序找到大概的区域，然后按照手稿的陈旧程度进行检索，一边从28世坎特伯雷大主教的日记向后挨个查阅，一边小心的使用自己的魔法掩盖自己的外貌，这并不难。这位大主教首字母是A开头，他的下一任也是A开头，愿他今天能找到他想要的。随着一边翻阅，一边感叹他的经历变成了历史。

/历史变成了传说/

他挑出了一本手记，看到了他熟悉的名字。显然这是当时的图书馆记录员的记录。

 

“三面女神（三位女祭司）发出了对Arthur的裁决……merlin不同意魔法回归……merlin认为根据预言，mordred是arthur的宿敌……”

“king arthur 给了卡拉一次承认并且忏悔的机会，但是那位年轻的女孩拒绝了，原话如下……罪名是谋杀……”

他找到了记载当时那场战争的文字，然后感觉大脑一片混乱。有了上百年的准备，他也从来没有预料到自己会不知所措。

他经历过死亡，他在心里恨着arthur，因为arthur处死了自己的青梅竹马，他愤怒之极。他无法原谅他的国王。可是看看啊，他现在依然认为他是他的国王：真讽刺。复仇的感觉美好又虚妄，世间变幻，当时疯狂的恨意和复仇现在几乎让他味同嚼蜡。

一年的时光可以改变人的认知和感受，两年的时光可以人生轨迹尽变，三年的时光却短的令人感叹。五百年仿佛一瞬。一切如海边的山石，一点点磨成细沙，到了现在的时刻，他居然混乱了。

当时的刺中arthur的快乐在他五百多年的Avalon生活史中被消磨殆尽。他今日的回归对于自己来说只是为了弄清当时自己的选择是否正确。魔法师，普通人，古教，新教，记录的过去，预言的未来。这好像是他第一次面对这个问题。因为他知道了如此之多，而且就风俗习惯来说，德鲁伊几乎从来都与世无争。

然后他感受到了一种疯狂的愤怒。

上帝，别是“黑袍”，他赶紧集中精力保证自己的伪装，同时放下手稿，转头向门外望去。

这是一个圆形的房间，他正巧站在门口右侧附近，只要他别出差错，来人几乎无法注意到他。那位先生的愤怒如同裹着细小冰晶的风，剧烈的敲打在他的伪装上。是的，这是一位法力高强的男巫，虽然他们的实力曾经不相上下，但对方显然更有经验：他轻松的知道有人在这里。掩盖，伪装，只要他不出错，对方就无法发现他。他要平静，自然，做出一种因为过度沉浸书本而没有注意到脚步声的专注姿态。

但是他惊慌了，这个男人身材修长，穿着学者的黑色长袍。是emrys，即使他没有抬起头，也知道是他，这是因为他的独有的法力和他们之间的联系。emrys曾经是他的对手和敌人，预言中的最强悍的巫师。但是他以前从没有像现在这样害怕他。

复活他的morgana当时残忍的笑着说：

“merlin没有死，他只是永远活着，等着他宝贵的王子。已经五百年了，真不幸。”

“他是你的敌人。别忘了，mordred,是谁杀死arthur的。另外据说他现在一直穿着黑衣，依然始终处在哀悼期。”

“想象一下，他会是什么样子。emrys,应该老的像林中墓地里的枯骨一样。”

但是mordred知道，这个脚步的敏捷和轻盈只能属于一位年轻的巫师。

那股愤怒的冰晶力量更强悍了，现在emrys正站在他的对面。他的眼睛闪过一道金黄，突如其来的冰刀猛烈的差点撕裂了伪装，这股力量几乎砸断了mordred的鼻骨。

他勉强站着抬起头，双手按在手稿上，想要保持平衡。然后mordred看到了emrys.

他的黑色卷发长到了领子变成了有些滑稽的偏分，这是第一个念头。紧接着是古教果然偏爱他，他一点都不老，反而因为经历显得很有气质。他的相貌几乎没有什么变化，但是不像以前那样瘦骨嶙峋。他的颧骨依然很高，眼窝深陷。他眼睛里依旧是危险地愤怒，但还有一些迷惑不解。

/他不能发现我。/

mordred开始全身冒冷汗。

“谁允许你动这些手稿的？哪位教授？”emrys看起来冷静了一些。

“抱歉。先生，我打算做一些关于亚瑟王研究。”他小心的说。

emrys眼睛直视着他，毫不犹豫的说：“你当然是的。但请在看这些手稿之前带上手套，而且要向楼下的thomas先生打报告。”

“当然，先生。”

小心翼翼,惴惴不安的mordred就像一个被教授抓到的违规学生，低着头，装作不安的同时又思考对策。

/emrys没有发现我，感谢lady of lake，天知道这几百年他是怎么度过的，他的魔法如果致命则无人能敌，我应该再谨慎些，他是这里的教授吗？他怎么有这个心情？/

mordred从桌边退开，望着这位年轻的教授，思考着是不是应该把手稿放回原位。

emrys叹了一口气，说道：

“你可以走了，我把这个手稿放回原位。”

mordred的心终于不再砰砰乱跳，他耳中奔腾的血液也慢慢平息，他的魔法也放松了下来。他背对着emrys向门走去。

然后一股力量将他撞到门口的墙上。

这一下差点把他砸回avalon，他的肋骨几乎撞断，然后砰的一声跌到地上，脑袋磕的发晕，嗡嗡直响。他半晌都没能动弹，不知道过了多长时间，他才抱住自己的脑袋，眉毛也皱到了一起。

/他本来可以杀死我的。/

他看到emrys的左手颤抖的放在手稿上，右手仿佛过了很久才缓缓落下。

mordred从地上爬了起来，靠着墙坐着，看着对手的双眼。他疼的不知道自己是什么表情，但是emrys的刚烈的眼神和痛苦的表情他不会认错。

“你以为我看不透你的伪装吗，mordred？”

“我不打算和你冲突。”mordred知道这个理由并不充分。

“给我一个理由，为什么我还没有杀死你。”没有使用自己的右手，emrys用自己的魔力和意志将mordred从地上提了起来，他的愤怒让他的声音沙哑，他的右手开始无意识的抚住了左手的手腕。好像现在只有那本手稿支撑他的身体和意志。

“因为你的预言，古教的要求？”mordred讽刺的说，他知道，现在的emrys完全下得了手。

emrys没有理他，他重新抬起他的右手，将mordred推到了门外走廊的墙上。

这一下mordred有所防卫，他尽可能轻的降低emrys的力量，让自己避免了头被撞晕的后果。

“因为预言，你想杀了我，从我小的时候开始。可是现在预言变了，你一直都这么克制的吗？”他其实并不知道预言是什么。他只是想要激怒他，这样他们可以来场对决。他看得出emrys有一瞬间的踌躇和矛盾犹豫，但是emrys没有停止自己的魔法。

“我的所做所为不是为了古教……”

“你有问过arthur是怎么想的吗？”mordred知道现在提到arthur不是个好选择。

“他相信你…你怎么敢提……”emrys愤怒的全身发抖。

“我知道，在你杀我之前，我想知道，那本手稿是真的吗？”mordred真正的感受到了痛苦和绝望在对面人身上不断的盘踞。现在mordred知道了真相：几句古教飘渺预言就决定了他的一生，没有什么比这个更令人绝望。

同样痛苦的emrys笔直的注视着他的双眼，毫不掩饰他的复杂心情：

“手稿是真的。”

mordred瞬间有一种放松和无所谓的心情。毫无疑问，emrys也看出来了。

下一秒，玻璃被震碎，一个人影从空中落下。


	2. hope希望

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin的大致经历  
> 时间线比较跳脱

2.1 

 

merlin为什么在剑桥？Merlin怎么有心情当个教授？

答案很简单，因为他觉得现在没法平静愉快的面对arthur。另外，他已经与arthur快半年没有见面了。

是的，arthur在这边。

merlin丢下arthur跑路，主要是因为当时实在伤心，但其实他的确需要一个人好好思考一下。他过于信任他，并且一直将arthur作为自己的生活重心，然后当某件一直萦绕心头事情的真相一揭开，立刻像被浇了一盆冷水，但是他很克制的没有向arthur发脾气，他们只是激烈到互相指责对方。他一个人纠结就足够难过，于是趁着学校冬季开学连夜离开。

他的魔法力量从20多年前开始直到现在都依旧仿佛沸腾的水一般难以平静，但是在涉及到arthur时，就会刻意的变的小心谨慎。20年来，他不断的在arthur的住处，arthur自身周围划定警示。这些警示仿佛阳光下沉寂又温和的细小灰尘，悄悄的跟随在arthur身边。他是如此的细致敏锐，甚至他的魔法能感觉到arthur本身情绪发生的变化。他知道他不能再次失去他。他的重重保护就像一层层的雾气，浓重又自然，难以穿透。

现在，当他再一次面临困境的时候，他依然用魔法来保护arthur，他只是希望自己能好好冷静下来。尤其是当他们之间的问题不是简单的几句话可以概括的现在。当他愤怒又困扰的时候，书本就成了冷静心情和逃避的途径，他用书筑成高高的围墙，给自己一片安宁和孤独。merlin一直都很喜欢这种专注同时又沉浸其中的逃避。他在十年前申请了牛津，并且在博士毕业后来到剑桥。他写过很多论文和书籍，有空闲的时间就在图书馆阅读一些熟人的手稿。书本几乎陪伴他几百年，从珍贵的魔法书阅读开始，到现在学识厚重的积累。

这个习惯的由来恐怕得从失去arthur的时候讲起。

四、五百年前。

arthur依旧不见踪影。

这种精神折磨不断的反复。他反思过去的事情，懊悔和忧伤就接踵而至。他回忆与arthur度过的最后一天，最后一个小时，最后一秒，这些记忆不断的加深他的痛苦和绝望。他一个人很难从这种强烈的懊恼的情绪海洋中走出。

然后他在连续不断的失眠和惊恐中度过整整几十年的时间，直到他彻底希望，并且做好了最糟糕的打算：

/我将永远等待，直到我离开。/

于是，虽然他依旧无法改变糟糕的现实，但是他终于感觉好了一些。他终于停止了失眠， 但是他痛苦的发现他开始更多的梦到孤独绝望的一生，这让他之前所有的噩梦都如同欢乐的圣诞。他从绝望中醒来，用赎罪愚弄自己。

/如果这是一种惩罚，我愿意接受它。/

在之后的二百年时间里，他曾经坐船到达诺曼底，然后不断向南，来到罗马，返回时经过佛罗伦萨。他开始努力的控制自己的情绪，并且以“这是arthur的期望”而勉励自己。他承认时间和经历的改变在不断的重塑他的精神世界，但是关于arthur的记忆仍然永恒。他失去了arthur，这点永远无法改变。在旅程的闲暇时间，当他回到他住的旅店，他就会努力在疲累中慢慢回忆之前的时光。

他的魔法随着时间逐渐变得无声。他越来越难以调动它，它在他体内慢慢沉睡，当百年过去，merlin发现不管他怎么呼唤，它都没有醒来。但是它的存在保证了他的生命。

精神恢复的时间漫长的可怕，他慢慢把注意力分散在自己之前没有时间做的事情上。他终于可以慢慢找回自己的理性和控制力，这让他能够好好思考。

他用白天的时间旅行，学习，上课，教课，研究，然后用晚上的时间回忆。他从不放弃回忆，因为他不能忘记arthur的一切；他从不怨恨悲伤，因为这样他可以记住所有的情感。对于他来说五百年时间虽然难熬，但依旧快如闪电。他回忆他在camelot的每一天，水晶洞里发生的一切，关于巨龙基哈拉说的预言，然后是短暂的相知和漫长的告别。他曾经知道arthur的想法，就好像这是他自己的想法一样，但是他承认他在某些关键问题上依旧没有考虑到arthur的意见。他为永恒之王使用自己的魔法，做出了很多他想的或者别无选择的举动，保守着一个又一个的秘密和谎言。怪不得当他们解决arthur的山怪后母之后，他说他是一本open book的时候，arthur并表示坚决反对呢。

他知道如果当时可以避免悲剧，他愿意付出一切。如果他坚持了魔法回归，三相女神说不定就不会复活mordred。如果他没有欺骗arthur的出生秘密，arthur说不定已经了解始末。而arthur的品行足以改正某些错误的决定，毕竟arthur是那个更骑士更仁慈的王者。如果他早早告诉arthur他是一个巫师，结果可能就是另外一个。

可是谁知道呢？

/没有人可以左右预言，就像没有人可以左右时间。/

这就是悲剧的地方，古教安排好了一切，所有的都无法改变。他曾经试图改变预言，他提arthur关于送给morgana礼物的意见，他不同意魔法的归来，一厢情愿的认为这会有利于arthur的安全。可是他的微小的干预如同溪水汇入河流，然后掀动海中的巨浪。他想要改变预言，反而促成了它。所以他已经很久不去水晶洞，很久没有呼唤基哈拉。

他不断的旅行和逐渐增长的见识增加了他心中的疑问，他学习普通人的学问，而这种增加的学识让他反思更多。在这五百年里，他做过法学学生，做过大法官，进过最高法院，从某个爱多管闲事的英格兰国君手中争夺对案件的审判权；他当过一个月的冒牌主教，只因为他需要与坎特伯雷大主教谈论宗教和信仰。他越了解世俗世界的脉络，就越难以理解古教的预言。他赞赏十五世纪的英格兰，并且像一个普通的教授一样，他称英格兰为新罗马。

他的黑衣既是职业要求又是悼念。他将所有的情绪慢慢的藏到表面之下，就像自己的魔法一样。黑色让他有了更加厚重的面具，让他远离他人，孤独又自由。

但他依旧没有放弃自己对古教的信仰。他欣赏所有值得赞赏的发明和人文见解，认为这些人创造了令人惊讶的文化。最令他快乐的是，他发现arthur的想法是如此的超前。arthur的思想中的人人生而自由平等是如此的令人荡气回肠，他的圆桌会议是如此的令历史铭记。他学习这些精神，就仿佛重新认识了arthur。

如果arthur没有死，merlin主宰的古教将和arthur的基督教一起从撒克逊人手中彻底的拯救英格兰。看看那些没有文化的撒克逊蛮人，那些从欧洲大陆来的征服者带来的是怎样的恶行。

/这就是令人痛苦的地方：没有人知道如果是怎样的一种情况。/

时间到了二十六年前，他等到了一个奇迹。

他本来几年前在最高法院当法官，后来为了培养下一代，跑到牛津法学系当教授，他每天都在研究和教课之间忙碌。在空闲时间他会尝试着唤醒自己的魔法，同其他零零散散的巫师交流，或者用新发明的烤炉烤蛋糕。或者更坦白的说，他会有时间来梳理过去的记忆。他忙碌至极就是为了不断的减少自己的焦虑和抑郁。

于是当他使用着中年人的面容讲解法的契约精神的时候，他感受到了他体内魔法的猛烈的苏醒，他的情绪莫名其妙的愉悦欢快，接下来他的耳边凭空出现了excalibur的剑音，如同一首激昂的乐曲。他颤抖的几乎在法庭上跪倒，魔法如同浪花般激荡着兴奋地充盈整个教室：他的孤独和懊悔终将结束，他喜极而泣。而他的学生以为教授的精神被他们的智力水平折磨到了一个难以忍受的程度，安安分分的努力学习度过了整个学期，那是merlin的幸运年。

随后他辞掉了教职，换了一个身份，恢复自己的年轻面貌，进入了历史系，然后每年都会拿着牛津的招生宣传册或者奖学金去英格兰某地乡间旅行，而且从不浪费毕业之前的休假时间。然后当他发现剑桥的图书馆中的藏书之后，他努力争取拿到了剑桥的教职。

在这期间，再次见到arthur是令人兴奋地整个胸腔酸胀又愉快的疼痛。他刻意的以旅人的身份路过arthur的家，观察幼年，然后是少年，和青年时期的arthur。他暗中为整个乡间不断的施加保护性的咒语来保证周全，同时从剑桥的图书馆借书或者直接把自己的书借给arthur。而arthur很明显隐隐约约记的他，这件事简直是令他欣喜若狂。他们心照不宣的以笔友为名传递信件。而arthur的父母也并不怀疑这位年轻的剑桥教授。毕竟他的黑色的衣袍和他的蓬松的黑发一样柔软，而他的眼睛温和又有教养。

arthur本人并不是一个特别喜欢读书的人，但merlin借给他的书他也不好拒绝，但后来随着阅读的增加，他开始赞赏这种变化。在7年前他就认为自己应该去学习法律，他喜欢哲学的思想和公平正义的界定，他从merlin那里借到稀有的罗马法。而这所有的法律规则与他当过国王的记忆有所重叠。他趁着merlin到苏格兰考察，直接跑到剑桥读法律。如果他这次回归没有别的任务，比如英格兰陷入危机这种事情，他可能还会打算和merlin成为一个学校的校友。

对于arthur来说，他的记忆基本恢复的时间是差不多十五个月之前。他依然准确的记得merlin是自己的仆人，他们度过的每时每刻。他的回忆从之前的片段变成了完整的记录。arthur同merlin开始疯狂的写信分享他们的共同记忆，鉴于为了安全以及地理位置考虑，他们暂时没有很长的时间出现在同一个地方，而他们各自又忙的团团转。他们只能在信中用语言拥抱对方，庆祝当下。鉴于merlin的魔法成功的隐瞒了古教的触角和三面女神，而他们的世俗身份也有所斩获，所以他们经常小聚。而merlin，激动之余，请arthur为他讲解avalon的经历，毕竟这种体验不是人人都有，而这让merlin好奇又快乐。

直到半年前。那完全是个意料之外的打击，直接导致了merlin的逃离。原因完全归咎于信息交流不畅和各自的在意。

 

2.2

某处乡间庄园。

14岁的Arthur将手中的葡萄酒放到桌子上，这时候的arthur只是一户普通人家的长子，家庭并非十分富裕，父亲工作繁忙，但足够抚养教育弟弟妹妹，另外说一下，他这个时候还拥有另外一个名字：david。他的现在的双亲为他取了这个名字，抚养他，关爱他。他们拥有着家庭的温暖，arthur或者david尤其珍惜现在的时间，他终于体会到拥有双亲和弟弟妹妹的真挚的爱的幸福，并且充满感恩。

父亲john会平等对待每一个生活中碰到的人，是个受人尊敬的绅士。与那个时代的男子不同，John会在心情十分好的时候放仆人nancy的假，亲自为孩子们准备吃的。而这通常是全家最放松快乐的时候。因为john总是快乐又自信的显摆自己的手艺，向孩子炫耀自己的厨艺，并且喜欢观看当自己将几盘菜摆上餐桌的时候，这群不断长大的孩子们的发亮的眼睛。

而他的妻子则在背后笑盈盈的，充满自豪。

John从来不知道，arthur和弟弟，妹妹几乎每次都被逗乐。因为母亲Igraine总是跟在父亲的背后，在父亲上菜的时候，赶紧无声的打手势，威逼利诱加祈求的指挥三个孩子一齐发出称赞和欢呼。而当这顿饭结束，他们就会更加期待和热爱仆人nancy的手艺。

这样的家庭活动一直持续，几乎成了一个习惯套路。就像当时流行的戏剧，总要有固定的章数。

他们三个孩子有时候会打趣自己的父母，他们虽然不愿吃父亲做的菜，但是都喜欢这个游戏和活动，并且年年如此，乐此不疲。

所以arthur明白什么是适度的语言，如何关心对方的心情同时变得更加成熟。他拥有自己的秘密，比如他一直知道自己是披着david名字的arthur。但是他从不孤单和惊恐，因为他不是唯一保守这个秘密的那位。

Merlin 很早就出现在他身边，至少从他有记忆开始。Arthur有时会猜测merlin到底是什么时候发现他从avalon回来的，但是他知道merlin恰好是他的邻居。

Arthur记得有一些年的圣诞节前夜，merlin就会出现在他们家门前，给他和弟弟妹妹送礼物，有时候john和Igraine会邀请这位年轻的学生（后来变成了教授）一起过圣诞节，他们看着他穿着柔软的黑色大衣从雪地中走来，觉得这个年轻人有一种肃穆又沉静的神秘感。Merlin带给了john和igraine的家不同的文艺气氛。但是他总是很高兴来这里，并且不愿离开。

David /Arthur很高兴他来，他熟悉merlin的感觉，熟悉对方的锅盖型的黑色短发，熟悉那双过分谦和温柔但是偶尔精彩纷呈的蓝眼睛。而且merlin从来都以对待成年人（比如john）的态度对待他。时间总是过的飞快，随着记忆一点点恢复，他渐渐知道了这种熟悉感的原因，于是arthur开始用“david”的名字向这位远在剑桥的邻居写信，并且期待回信。

/他相信merlin总会在那。/

果然他没有失望，回复一周后被送到john的家。Merlin的用词十分恳切又激动，他的认同和肯定让arthur松了一口气。于是他们开始了互相写信的历程。即使merlin结束了休假回到了剑桥教书，这种习惯也从不间断。

他们在信中聊了很多关于回忆的话题，比如arthur的山怪后母，arthur的某avalon精灵“私奔对象”，arthur的囧事，merlin从不知道的某些军队的手势到底有哪些，merlin犯傻的时候，还有非常难得一见的，非常偶然的，merlin的超乎常人的聪明理智。

/还有他们共同经历的危险时刻，他们从不丢下对方，任何时候都这样。/

Merlin喜欢这种安全稳定的感觉，他们共同走过的时间还不够他漫长生活的十分之一，他就已经如获新生。他们的相处方式是熟悉的，怀旧的，令人舒适的，但同时还有一些新的细小的东西被加了进来。比如他们会穿着时下流行的白色衬衣和马甲在乡间舞会上放松一下。Arthur会很体贴的替他拿外衣，然后会在舞会上轻轻的推着他的背把他推进狂欢的人群中。

Merlin熟悉这种感觉，从不想破坏它。这让他在回复一些容易感伤又刺激的敏感问题时，采取谨慎的态度。Arthur曾经写信问merlin是何时回来的，过的怎么样。而对于这个问题，merlin因为害怕直接说出“痛苦等了五百年，因为魔法我永生”而吓到记忆还没恢复完全的arthur，所以他只是回复模糊的“感觉很好”并且继续等待。

2.3

时间：一年前。

Merlin用他的最新的身份colin出版了一本历史学的书籍，arthur终于租了个离办公地更近的新公寓，某乡绅lancelot刚从lady of lake那里带回了新情报，而且gwaine带回了percival的消息。于是merlin和arthur决定他们两人私底下庆祝一番。在arthur的新公寓中他们祝福英格兰的暂时安全，红白玫瑰战争结束n周年，以及他们所有人的平安无恙。

因为没有邪恶反派来找一个名叫david的乡村小子的麻烦，所以arthur正在欢快的享受这种难得自由的感觉。在公寓里，他们互相敬酒，直到两个人都有点醉了，话题也变得无聊重复又无趣，但神奇的是，他们还能随着对方的语言不断的笑并且感觉满足又快乐：

“敬我曾经伟大的国王和蠢货，祝他身材永不走样。”merlin举着自己手中的高脚杯，罕见的把腿翘到桌子上，晃动自己的脑袋，让自己喝的发红的眼睛充满刻意的狡黠。

“哈哈，真好笑，那我敬我明智又聪慧的仆人，祝他的脑袋上的头发一如既往的如夜色般美丽，因为他现在是年纪比我大并且马上就要聪明绝顶的教授。”然后他突然眼睛一亮，努力转动早已经麻木的脑细胞：“玫瑰是红的，violets是蓝的，”arthur扫过门口边挂好的大衣，“头发还是黑的，大衣也是。”arthur一边故作深情，一边翘起眉毛，露出一点兴味的笑容。（roses are red, violets are blue, hair is still black, and so is your coat.）

“哈哈哈，arthur,别作个girl，你不是作诗的材料。幸运的是，我要求不高。”他的眼睛在蜡烛的辉映下显得湿润又活泼。

“我知道。你对学术的爱几乎到了自我摧残的程度。”arthur笑笑说道，“那么colin教授，告诉我，在我突然出现在您的教室的时候，感觉怎么样？”

“感觉好像所有的人都变成了你，想象一下，一屋子的arthur不断的啰嗦，然后我站在讲台上面，努力的不去敲你们的榆木脑袋。”

“你知道我是什么感觉吗？”arthur笑笑说，“我觉得你当时像一只惊恐的小鹿，而且你绝对不知道你的表情有多么精彩。”那次突然袭击导致下课之后，arthur被merlin说教了一个小时，关于安全保密之类。

“不是每天都有熟人来听课。”

“当然，不是每次都有机会听你讲课。”

“的确。”merlin站起来打开另外一瓶香槟。他们现在完全放松，分享彼此的陪伴，arthur的秘密身份依旧保护良好，而他的记忆也基本恢复，这让merlin也慢慢放心下来。

然后Merlin醉的有些迷糊的使用魔法操纵香槟酒瓶自己飘起倾斜，将酒倾到进高脚杯里。而arthur，完全被震的一动不动，然后猛地站起来，失手碰碎了自己的杯子。

“arthur你怎么了？”merlin简直不敢相信自己刚才做了什么，酒劲一下子全部变成了蒸汽，他故作镇定的问。

“你是个巫师？！”arthur还没从惊讶中反应过来。

Merlin愣了半晌，说：

“我跟你说过。”

“我确信你没有。”

然后merlin挣扎着，各种疯狂的想法一晃而过。

天哪天哪这不是真的。  
居然在他恢复所有记忆之前就醉到当面使用魔法，有些人不喝酒是有原因的。  
难道我要让他忘掉这一幕吗？等到他想起那天再恢复这一幕？  
或者真实的心底那一丝破罐破摔：

真好啊，我总算不用在他面前用一些费时又费力的方法模拟不会魔法的人的生活了。  
然后他顺手用魔法把玻璃的残渣清理掉了。

他看着arthur依然皱着眉，瞪着他的蓝眼睛，表情刚烈到冷酷并且难以解读，仿佛又回到了那一天。当时他刚告诉arthur他是个巫师，arthur的愤怒纠结历经上百年依然如在眼前，于现在arthur的表情如此相似，这顿时让merlin难以接受。

“你开玩笑。”/“开玩笑吧。”

他们同时故作轻松的向对方说道，然后一齐愣住。

接下来他们面面相觑，内心同时猛烈的爆粗口，然后在好长一段时间的心理建设之后，他们终于决定像两个成年人解决问题一样慢慢来，先搞定merlin会魔法这件事，再搞定记忆恢复这件事。他们会非常冷静理智并且对对方和自己充满信心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：时间线比较跳脱，第二章主要是围绕Merlin和arthur分开的前后半年时间，所以分开原因还没有具体描写


	3. Step脚步

3.1

 

以普通人身份陪伴普通人arthur的确是merlin的某个难以言说的梦境，但是arthur从不普通。在这二十几年再加上之前与arthur的相处时间的时间里，merlin已经习惯了隐瞒，躲藏。他安于现状，因为这种相处舒适宜人，毕竟他们彼此信任，互相依靠。虽然在某些时刻，merlin疯狂的想让他知道，但是总是到了关键之处难以实现。到了最终时刻，merlin不得不开口，而Arthur知道真相的时间还不到他们平常旅程时间的一半。Arthur有理由还没有恢复这短暂又如同悬崖直坠的记忆，arthur完全无辜。

而对于arthur来说，事情乱的如同团在一起的麻线。他的心情也复杂纷乱，于是他竖起冷淡的面具，一边谨慎的思考，一边控制自己的情绪等待详细的解释。

Arthur信任merlin，甚至比信任父王uthur还要信任他，他也曾经怀疑过merlin是否是个巫师，但都被自己在心中打上了胡思乱想的标签，因为他不认为merlin会跟他说谎。巫师是邪恶的，古教是不可碰触的，德鲁伊是卑劣的，每个人都这么说，甚至merlin也是这样表达他的认同。arthur虽然曾经犹豫怀疑，但仍旧没有提出异议，因为他知道merlin的理由会更充分，因为他一直都是完美，充满善意的。而事实也不断证实这一点，他的生命就像明码标价的珍品，各个古教的祭司，下属，巫师都想要想夺走或者毁灭他。

然后他发现自己生活在一片谎言中，他的身边有一个最大的真相，而真相本身向他撒谎。他信任的人背叛了他，他的父亲不认可他的治理，他坚持的理想得不到别人的认同，然后merlin是个巫师，并且隐瞒已久。而在他归来的二十几年里，merlin居然没有想过要找个机会告诉他。

他无声的火气就像冷暴力，他想让merlin滚开，他不想见到他，他甚至想黑他，虽然他知道这让他们两个人都陷入痛苦和懊悔之中。但是他难以忍受这种沸腾的怒火，他想要找到自己的剑，然后对着某可怜的幻想人物来发泄。

但是经过这些年来，arthur知道什么是把握适度的语言，他知道维持相处的不易和更进一步的困难。如果现在的相处方式足够让人温暖舒适，很少会有人冒着更大的风险想要获取更多，而merlin从不是个贪婪的人。

但是谎言如同Avalon里的美好又绚烂的奇景，一旦醒来，所有的正确的选择和支持的道理全部被打上荒谬的标签。

Arthur知道Merlin的隐藏在开始的时候保护了很多的人，这让在uthur统治之下的生活变得安全，其本质正如他们三个孩子乐于赞赏john的厨艺，善意并且必要，但是merlin的掩藏需要更多的谎言来掩盖，这就造成了一系列的后果。

/看看我们的所做所为，都造成了什么样的悲剧。/

于是Arthur终于冷静下来认为他们应该为这件事好好聊一聊。他的表情依然僵硬，因为他不知道摆出怎样的表情面对突如其来的事实，或许这也是/他/想要的。于是他慢慢放松着自己。

“arthur，你还记得和mordred的对战吗？”merlin终于平静了一些，他拉着椅子坐到arthur的对面。他的双手不安的握拳，手肘支在膝盖上，与arthur低头的同时看着对方的双眼。

“记得，但是不记得后来你对我说了什么。”arthur愧疚的说。

“好吧，那还不是很糟，我就是跟你说了这件事。”merlin的眼睛配合的金光一闪。

“well，我认为我需要慢慢接受，merlin。请告诉我你为什么不告诉我，还有到底我们在camelot的那些年发生了什么事？”

/还有你发生了什么事？/

“今天我先告诉你为什么，明天再说其他的。另外你知道你为什么不记得吗？”

/每个人都会说谎。尤其是当谎言是个更轻松选择的时候。/

“我不知道，现在轮到你了，巫师先生。”arthur笑笑说。

依旧温暖如阳光的笑容也让merlin的心情慢慢轻松起来，他的好心情并没有因此而中断，arthur回归，这比任何事情都重要。不管是什么带来了arthur的回归，arthur的使命甚至都无足轻重，arthur是不是记得他的魔法也与arthur本身没有关系。

而arthur知道，merlin仍旧是merlin。他赞赏和喜爱merlin的刚强韧性和坚定，但他知道五百年的时间仍然没有改变merlin的某些特质。

\----  
3.2

1558年伦敦塔。

石墙依然冰冷，冬天已经临近，玛丽一世依旧怀疑伊丽莎白的宗教信仰，并且强烈的质疑她的忠诚。伊丽莎白的侍女熄灭了蜡烛，小心谨慎又令人提心吊胆的一天终于过去，伊丽莎白刚刚写完了一封向玛丽女王的信，并且聪明又坦诚的讲述自己的忠诚，同时还将所有的空白用笔画上斜杠，防止他人肆意添加内容。

但是她和几位女官依旧担心受怕。

当她站起来想要来到祈祷室熬一会等待困意降临的时候，她听到了风灌进祈祷室的声音。然后是纸张落地，哗哗直响。伊丽莎白悄悄来到门外，慢慢推开门，她看到是一个背对月光的身影，容貌难以辨识，但是就拖地的长裙和优雅的身姿来说，这是一位女性。

“我的荣幸，陛下。”女子的黑发在空中飞舞，语调倨傲又充满自信。

“你是哪位？”伊丽莎白站在月光能明显辉映出自己神情的地方，但是她有一种生来的镇定感，这让她显得聪明又机敏。

“古教的女祭司，lady of lake之一，morgana。我来这里想谈一谈合作的可能。”

“你是怎么进来的？”伊丽莎白依旧没有表现出惊慌失措，但是她知道古教和巫师，以及亚瑟王，还有他的敌人和姐姐。

morgana没有回答她的提问，只是简单的挥动了自己的右手，那本摆在台子上的天主教教义就被砰的一声窜起了一米的火。

“请你把火灭掉，你知道我现在处境微妙。”她冷静的说，但是她嗓音中的颤抖出卖了她。

“当然，玛丽一世想要您信仰天主教，而您始终忠于新教，我想我能理解这种心情。在我的时代，我信仰古教和女神，我的弟弟信仰基督教和上帝。后来古教衰落，因为人人不再相信古教的存在。古教能怎么做呢？只好反击。”

“为什么要和我合作？”伊丽莎白已经知道了答案。

“很简单，我希望同您合作，彻底解决天主教，罗马教廷还有西班牙的威胁，让英格兰的人民有一个自由的信仰，您可以做女王，为您的国家效力，而我作为女祭司，可以为您提供所有的帮助。古教只有一个要求，允许古教的传播，允许巫师的存在。您已经知道我的力量，我们的谈话是完全不为人所听的，你发现没有人注意到这里，甚至我刚才点着了1米的火。”morgana从内心希望伊丽莎白接受这个要求。这样她作为三面女神的女祭司才会有实力进行下一步的动作。

“你的合作要求还是合理范围之内，但是我会考虑一下。”

“标准的皇家风范，永远运筹帷幄。不过很遗憾，这是一次性的提议。”morgana知道自己的筹码足够丰富，并且十分诱人，而伊丽莎白身处前所未有的危险之中：随时随地面临着被砍头的境遇，这种恐惧足够这位二十五岁的女性做出最有利于自身安全的选择。

伊丽莎白低头思考，她完全知道自己该怎么决定。

“为了促使您做出正确的决定，我还向您提供一个消息：亚瑟王已经回归，您不会想要民众拥戴他的。他的存在足够在民心中威胁您的地位，并且据说他已经拿到的Excalibur，而我可以杀死他。”morgana闲庭信步，知道自己胜券在握。

“我不会和你合作的。”伊丽莎白镇定的说。“我忠于我的姐姐，玛丽女王，并且信奉天主。你所说的构想与我没有关系。”她看到了morgana一瞬间腾起了愤怒和厌恶，同时还有不屑。

“真是令人难以置信，你连志气都没有了吗？你的信仰呢？你的国家呢？”morgana尖锐的提问，声音变得危险又低沉。

“这是我的最终答案。”伊丽莎白安静的说。她直视morgana的眼睛，毫不畏惧并且毫不愧疚。

/我要勇敢又明智的捍卫我坚信的一切。不管这有多么困难。/

“很好，你确实已经下定决心，但愿arthur不会给您带来任何困扰。”morgana气恼的抬眉，然后一阵旋风出现，她随后消失在空气中。

第二天，伊丽莎白从梦中醒来。

在漫长的冬天即将结束，冰冷的溪水开始流淌的时候，伊丽莎白接到了玛丽女王去世的消息。


	4. dream and French 梦境与法语

4.1

森林依旧寒冷，雾气弥漫，走在林间的mordred仿佛失去了方向，他感觉不到双腿的麻木，身体的疲累。所有的感觉是肺部充盈的寒气，过载的情绪，他担忧又懊悔，无望又焦虑。

他不知道merlin为什么要放过他，他本来不希望从avalon回来。错误一次就够，两次就被当成无聊又可悲笑话。他杀死了arthur, 用他的名字刺激他，但是merlin放过了他。他们互相对视，同时在对方眼中发现了什么，于是各自放水，就此别过。大法师的魔法在触及mordred之前先震碎了一片片精致的彩色玻璃，然后将他从2楼抛下。他正好落在了玻璃围成的圆圈中央，他脸着地，刚刚泛出青色的草地贴着他许久没整理的卷发，他皱着眉，然后突然凄惨的笑了，他亲吻着土地，悼念他自己的可悲生命。他没有勇气抬头，正如对方没有勇气回答他的问题。

/你有问过arthur是怎么想的吗？/

然后他艰难的站起来，开始一个没有目的地的旅程。

他走在森林的溪水边，然后他感觉到了饿，一个他几乎不怎么考虑的问题。他迫切的想吃点东西，但是他想要再坚持一会，他执拗的不想把手伸进自己的背包，因为他不知道下一个城市在哪。于是恐慌击中了他。他慢慢的感到呼吸困难，头脑发晕，并且精神慌乱，天，我得喝点东西，他冲到溪水边，望着自己的倒影，他想喝一点，但突然他开始干呕，并且几乎停不下来，尽管理智要求自己歇一会，放松，别想太多，事情会好起来的，但是他就是止不住的颤抖和恶心。他嘴里发酸，又冷又饿，感到十分委屈孤独。

 

然后一位女性出现了。她仿佛从溪水下浮现，出现在mordred的视线里。她的双眼空灵而充满聪慧，白色的裙装自然的随着水流飘动，她黑色头发打着卷的垂下像瀑布一样。

/原来是Freya。/ mordred想。

“Hi, mordred。我知道你并不想见我，但是我觉得/他/需要你活下去，所以当你再次醒来的时候，你会全身充满力量，你将完成你想做的任何事情。”

mordred只能看到她就在水下，他和她好像只是隔了一层水流。他艰难又充满感激的点头，他记得当时他们在avalon时的相遇，交谈和教诲。他知道她是个好姑娘，是个负责，同时又真正站在merlin一边的女祭司。

在500年的漫长的仿佛监禁的时间里，avalon的女祭司用她的善良打破了他的戒备，她的公平让他的愤怒渐渐消逝，她的耐心让他第一次有了信任他人的感觉，并且不基于利益，复仇和权势。是她建议他追寻真相，而不是仅仅告诉他真相。他现在已经知道并确定了关于自己的预言，并且明白这种背叛成了什么样的后果。他难以置信的是他的一生由几条晦涩难懂的预言摆布，而他自身身为人的缺陷给预言成功增加了砝码。如果当时他能更了解更信任arthur一些，如果当时他可以和arthur, merlin好好谈谈，如果他能知道他青梅竹马的所做所为，如果他能知道这些，那他就可以更理智冷静一些。他应该更冷静，更成熟。他求救般的望着freya，并且悲伤地知道他终将无法获得救赎。

他想叫她freya，但是他在开口之前就疲惫睡去。

“别再惩罚自己了。”freya轻轻的说，然后她消失在水下。

 

他跟随着溪水踏进了一片森林，来到一个洞窟中，他不解的环顾四周，然后他又见到了freya.奇怪的是她穿了一条模模糊糊的黑色的裙子

“Hi Freya”，因为这只是一个梦境，他自然又亲切的问候对方，他希望他们能这样自然相处，这让他感到轻松。即使是在梦中这样一个短暂的时间里。

“mordred，你可以规避自己的命运。这一次的回归，你可以追随arthur，正如你成为他的骑士的时候。”

/freya， 你怎么在这里/ 但是mordred把疑问吞了回去。

“去找龙息剑：只有你才能找到它。然后带到这个山洞里来，你知道这是哪。我会来这里和你一起把剑献给arthur。他们会最终原谅你的。”

mordred望着freya, 虽然不知道为什么她变得稍微有些模糊，但是他知道她是真的想要帮助他。但他知道他已经获得了/他/一部分的谅解。

他点点头，然后忽然陷入无梦的睡眠。他的手臂漂浮在流水中，随着溪水的流动晃动着，但是温暖包裹住了他。freya的魔法正在治疗他，让他得到短暂的休息机会。

 

4.2

时间大概1066年以及之后。（注1）

一个梦可以做到的事情太多了：预言，暗示，操纵。但是梦也可用来放松，自愈，信任。任何人都无法拒绝梦境。因为梦是人最放松最原始潜意识的重新演绎。人们解释梦境，将它解释为神秘又原始的自然力。

morgana的梦境是预言的，充满暗示的。她的天赋来源于此，并且随着时间的漫长和导师的栽培更加强大。

而merlin的梦境就充满了奇思妙想，情感满溢，和精神发泄。在camelot生活的时候，merlin就经常梦到从高空坠下，掉入湖中。有几次梦到母亲被杀，这个时候，他会从梦中爆发的哭号中惊醒，不知道自己抽泣了多久。最恐怖的梦境是，他在梦中迷失，在人来人往的路上，突然发现自己不认识其中任何一个人，他为此而难以呼吸，因为他丢了arthur。

arthur和merlin讨论过自己的梦境，有些梦过于私人或者酷炫，你有想讲的欲望同时还有一位可以为你保密的朋友，于是这种分享就发生了。arthur的梦永远牛逼又傲慢，就像他的法语一样，充满了欧洲大陆上流行的贵族色彩。他梦到会飞的船，拉丁文的圣经，或者无聊的法语诗歌。他在梦中诗性大发，情意绵绵，功底深厚。他的法语感动着那些梦中的名媛，他甚至想要记住梦境的内容，记住那些拗口但精彩的诗句，想要和merlin分享一下，但是遗憾的是，每次他都无法记住。还有一次，merlin的闹铃功能打断了他的悲伤忧郁的词句。他醒了以后，大骂该死的时间。

“你不能等两分钟吗，我他妈的还有2句诗没出来呢！”

然后merlin看笑话的说：“那还真是抱歉，陛下，梦中女孩（dream girl）估计又得伤心了。”

“Je vous déteste。”（我恨你）

“我知道，arthur。我也爱你。”然后merlin爆发出一阵大笑。

arthur则是无奈的摇摇头，摆出一副merlin你笨得没救了表情。

而arthur私下里认为如果merlin会说法语，他会是一个很文艺的人，充满了悲天悯人，以及令人愉悦的忧伤。

令人愉悦的忧伤，arthur品味了一下这七个字，觉得这真是太棒了，充满了矛盾美和现实感。他的诗意和才情是刻在骨子里的。每个人都会感受到这一点，而且merlin没有理由嘲笑他。leon都知道arthur会诗歌创作。

merlin却觉得诺曼人真流氓。他知道就算他能大概猜到arthur的法语意思，他也猜不到从法国南部居民的法语语意，这种语言果然多变又充满舌头。不可否认的是，这的确浪漫。

从诺曼底（法国）来的Pendragon家族果然与当地人不同。

Arthur教会merlin的第一句法语是：Je ne sais pas（我不知道）。然后笑话了merlin半年，因为merlin认为这句话让所有说法语的人表情遗憾并且应用于所有对话。

而他们相处的时间短的无法想象，尤其珍贵。

当他的噩梦成真，当他失去了arthur之后，Merlin的梦境变得越来越孤独，经常只有他自己出现在那里。他在梦中的水面上赤脚站立；他戴着铁制成的头冠，沉重又尖锐；他穿着单薄的衣物；当湖面上的风掠过，他就倍感寒冷，双脚冰凉。他低头看着自己的双脚，然后他毫不意外的看到，Excalibur就在水面下静静等待。 

在arthur回归之后，他终于离开了这个孤独的梦，他的周围出现了一个个熟悉的投影。他重新梦到了高空，梦到了森林，梦到了arthur的法文诗。

\--------------------  
注1：middle english period 诺曼征服时期，法国人出现，在98年tv里，Uthur Pendragon当时在诺曼底。标志是红龙。撒克逊人是德国的分支，标志是白龙。

4.3

时间回到大概11个月前。

当merlin同arthur进行了一番谈话之后，他们达成了一个共识：merlin的隐藏是正当的。感谢arthur的法学教育。Arthur可能暂时不记得最后一天他们相处的境况，但是他的记忆正在恢复，说不定几个月之后他能想起来。

“当你想起来的时候，你就不会这么生气了，我们会好的。Arthur，我依然是我啊。”merlin坚定地说。他希望他们像之前一样。尤其当他们在这二十几年的时间里难以替代相互陪伴，他们拥有更多的理解和相互欣赏。

“你知道吗，merlin，我想起来所有的不代表我们之间的问题就解决了。”arthur急切的说，他想让merlin明白这一点。

“好吧，正如你说的，我不会再对你撒谎，但是我需要知道你怎么了。”即使受到了一定伤害，但是merlin依然鼓起勇气，应对arthur的挑战。他关注他，就好像与生俱来的习惯。

“我很好，merlin, 我只是知道，你没法当你没有欺骗过我，即使原因正当。”arthur知道自己正在在merlin的心里戳刀子。

“是的。”merlin认命的说，“我也没法认为所有的糟糕事情没有发生过。”merlin知道摊牌时间快到了，他只能承认这些，他看着arthur复杂的表情变化，看着他的双眼，然后突然感觉arthur的阳光颜色的头发是如此刺眼。于是他转了个方向，看向窗户外面。

“你依然是你，你知道吗？你好像一点都没有变化。”arthur说。

Merlin差一点就忘记了Arthur对问题的判断能力，arthur依旧那么勇敢，一旦他意识到了问题所在，他就会去承担问题，他从不逃避，充满勇气。他一直都是作决定的人，一旦到了做决定的时候，他会直插问题中心，带着残酷的正确。

Arthur依然看着他，他没有移开他的目光，他看着merlin依旧凛冽的面部轮廓，他觉得在阳光下，merlin是如此苍白。他知道他正在merlin的痛点上踩个没完，但是他终于问出了他早就应该问的一句话：

“你还好吗？”

/这五百年，你是怎么度过的？/

然后他看着merlin眼圈终于红了，他看着merlin把右手抬了起来覆盖住自己的双唇，然后有一点梗咽的摇摇头，他的双眼短暂的闭上了一会，睫毛颤抖，但他没有发出任何声音。

而arthur想走过去，把他的额头贴上对方的，就那么呆着过一下午。但是他仿佛四肢僵硬，几乎呆坐，甚至没能把手伸过去拍拍对方的脑袋。他没有料想到这个。但是他知道，他们还有时间。

“hi, ”arthur开始慌乱的想要安慰merlin，“你总是骂我是个蠢货，我现在觉得你说的没错。”他知道merlin一直都有隐藏，带着神秘感，但他终于看到他满溢的情感和难以抚平的常年累积的悲伤。

“Je ne sais pas，arthur。”

然后他们握住了对方的双手，并且没有人打算离开。


	5. wave浪潮

但是merlin还是离开了。  
5.1  
1563年4月，merlin离开3个月。

英格兰北部的布里德灵顿是个靠海的小镇，距离苏格兰至少200英里。这时的苏格兰局势并不明朗。苏格兰的玛丽正是个虔诚的天主教徒，她对王位拥有的继承权给英格兰的女王elizabeth带来了威胁。而海峡对岸的荷兰正处在天主教西班牙的控制之下。

在这种情况下，来此处探听消息的人就格外多，而arthur和lancelot就混在其中。在作为法官的难得的一个假期里，arthur需要积累自己的阅历，而作为一个刚刚成为年轻议员的lancelot则同他结伴出行，并借此机会把最新的消息发回议会。

布里德灵顿的房屋低矮，饱经海风的侵袭。随处可见的海鸥在空中滑翔。这里罕见的没有沙滩，只是一块块的石头，被海水磨砺成了球形，推挤着摞在岸边。海边搭起了一条长长的木质平台，供给游客游览。海水不停地冲刷着木质平台下方的岩石，并在石头周围回旋。一刻不停地海风裹挟着浪花不断的冲击，形成有节奏的哗哗声。

arthur在平台上来回溜达，一边感受着白噪音，一边放空自己的思绪。然后他毫不意外的看到lancelot从岸上跟了过来。

等到对方一脸担心的站在他对面，arthur笑了笑拍拍对方的肩膀。

“我已经把所有的消息都发回去了，另外我收到了Gwaine转过来的merlin的信件和口信，merlin说他在剑桥很安全不用担心，并且merlin认为morgana最近没有什么行动。”

“是的。”arthur不以为然的说，“回去之后别忘了把那封信给我。”

“当然，arthur。”

lancelot是arthur见识过的，最难以理解的人，聪明又有魅力，适应力很强，接受现实的程度也高，并且据他本人说，他很早就知道merlin的魔法。他仿佛一个天生的平衡器，无论谁在另一边，无论有几个人，他都能与他们保持平衡，并且相处良好。而现在，arthur知道，这快要到lancelot发挥特长的时候了。

但是arthur没给他这个机会。“merlin选择离开，是因为别的事情，”arthur知道他没有办法一直搪塞lancelot，即使他可以隐瞒其他的骑士和朋友。于是他打算给lancelot一个可以接受的理由，“他只是没有办法再说服自己留下来，原因你我知道。”

lancelot想表示反对，但是arthur继续说：“|我|为什么这样做的原因他想不通，其实我也没有想明白，所以我们都需要一段时间把这件事情想清楚。”

“你是说你仍然没有办法原谅merlin对你撒谎？”lancelot不确定的问。

arthur看着水面上随着水波漂浮的海鸥，慢慢理清自己的思路，然后回答：“你知道我不是在说这个问题。”

“你当然不是，你在意的，”lancelot静静的说，“只是当他必须撒谎之后，他用一次又一次的谎言试图掩盖这个秘密，而你们当时虽然每时每刻都在一起，但是没有真正交流过。所以你不知道所有事情的来龙去脉，就凭借着片面的信息，做出了决定。他对你可以说是保护过度。”

“的确这是一个方面，”arthur一边聆听着海浪的声音，一边说，“好像在avalon的时候，我真正在意和反复思考的不仅仅是这个。我的选择有别的原因。”

“你们总是必须把事情搞得无可避免的复杂。”lancelot 无奈的笑着说，“本来不是什么复杂的事。顺便说，你们解决问题的方式也足够稚嫩。就像两个小孩，吵了一架之后，一个转身就跑。另外一个还不知道怎么回事。”

“涉及到merlin,”arthur终于能够放松的微笑，“每件事都很复杂。”

lancelot无奈的叹了一口气，“你真是变化很大，arthur, 我都觉得你是那个五百多年都用来反思的家伙了。”

“你总得给点时间。”arthur笑笑说。

5.2

可是现在已经没有时间了。

mordred在森林里穿行，他把所有的精神都集中在寻找龙息剑这件事上了。这是他最后一个使命，是一个任务，按照freya的话，他需要找到arthur的excalibur，并亲自交给arthur。他集中自己的魔法，尽全力回忆那把剑的样子，他回忆那把插进自己身体剑的特质，那种冰凉，刺耳和愤怒的感觉。

他已经在英格兰南部逗留了太长的时间，这里离古教最近，而mordred已经不打算再按照古教、祭司的想法完成他们所谓的预言，这只是帮助freya和arthur的一个机会，而他珍惜这种小小的补偿机会。尽管他知道，修正的机会早已经失去。

做过的事情如同时间的上一秒，永远不能回头。

他不可避免的回想起当时自己手中的剑，那同样是一把龙息剑，由象征着撒克逊的白龙的龙息淬烧。

/带有那种命中注定的联系感。/

然后他猛地停了下来，他知道这不对，按照他自身的想法，他将永远无法找到excalibur，他只能找到属于自己的那把剑。excalibur是arthur和merlin的，它永远不会属于别人，如果merlin想要，他早就已经将这把剑存放在自己的控制范围之下。可是freya说由他去找。于是他总得尝试，他只好再一次将注意力集中回忆上，他回忆在excalibur刺中自己身体时自己的呛咳，无声的痛感，和大脑的一片空白。

他的魔法在森林里腐叶覆盖的土地上匍匐前进，当他努力回想那血红色的斗篷和血液的时候，记忆中的痛苦都变成了幻想中一束束带刺的蔷薇。当他重新睁开双眼的时候，满地的红色花瓣仿佛他和arthur的血迹。在不断的回忆中，他渐渐的清晰的感受血液流失的冰冷，血液的铁锈味，他越来越觉得难以承受。

我的女神，他终于开始因为反胃而不断的感到恶心。然后黑暗慢慢聚焦，他重新思考着：如果就一次使用更大范围的魔法，超越整个森林的，可以遍及整个英格兰南部的，他将很快找到他想要找的。如果merlin和morgana发现他，他会马上逃开。

他重新努力的平静下来。arthur的龙息剑，就是他的希望。在经历了诸多绝望和接近丧命之后，他值得这个。他不能放弃这个机会，这个可以减轻自己罪恶感的机会。他顿时觉得自己可悲又可笑。

随后，他将手臂向上举起，闭上双眼，他的魔法以他为中心，仿佛一道道强劲的旋风，向四面八方扩散。

找到那把剑，找到它，然后带给我。freya的声音依旧在他耳边回荡。接着水花在溪水和湖泊中共振，形成一道道涟漪，所有的能够流动的风和溪水都狂乱的奔走：快，快，巫师正在寻找一把剑。找到它，带给他。

这股力量越过了森林，掠过了城市，不断的向四周扩散。

“你在哪？”mordred大声的在头脑里发问。

然后一道难以预料的焦虑感猛烈地击中了他，这种焦躁和急切形成的波涛几乎让他停下了自己正在做的事情。然后他脑中响起了熟悉的怒吼：

“mordred!”

从来没听过emrys如此怒吼。仿佛从胸腔中积累爆发，震得他脑袋生疼。他的头一阵发晕，眼前毫不意外的出现了星星，他头脑有短暂的几秒空白，他几乎停下了自己的魔法。随后，他几乎感觉到了那把剑浴血的哀鸣，应该在那里！

但是哪里出了错，他突然惊慌起来，他全身一阵发冷，这是什么感觉？老天，别这样对我。全新的另外一个人的魔法包裹了他，饱含愤怒的火花，它接触到他之后仿佛突然燃烧，焦灼和火热包裹着他，他的血液轰的一声涌入他的大脑，随之是阵阵晕眩。他再次体会到了那种绝望的感觉，但这是另外一个巫师的情感，他不会认错。

“mordred，”emrys的声音显得虚弱又苍白，他恳求他，“不要寻找它，不要寻找曾经浴血的剑。”

“emrys，为什么？这一次，我需要知道原因。”他停了下来，知道emrys很少对他用这样的语气讲话，他通常是怀疑的，居高临下的。

“因为你找到的只能是另外一把。”emrys在脑海里的声音恢复了逐渐冷静和舒缓。

“你不知道。”mordred回答，

/你不知道我想做什么。你不了解这种心情。/

“我知道。”merlin安静的说。

“我召唤的是龙息剑，emrys，我知道自己要做什么。我有这个勇气。有一个lady，她重新出现了。你知道吗？我需要一把龙息剑。”

“mordred，你想做什么？！”

 

5.3  
merlin离开两个月。  
伦敦某俱乐部。

“我觉得你应该多喝点，lancelot。作为一个女王的秘密亲信，你值得最好的香槟酒或者葡萄酒。看看你，老伙计，本来是个乡绅，偶然见了一次女王之后，成了她的亲信。你的仕途总是这么奇妙。”gwaine把腿翘到了自己身边的椅子上，懒散的放着自己的靴子，挑着眉毛，晃晃手中的酒杯，难得清醒着说。他今天只是休息，顺便和骑士朋友聊天，他穿着放松的黑色服装，打着深红色的领结。他们几个还留在英格兰的骑士每周都会小聚一下，喝点酒，放松一下心情。

“嘲笑我吧。女王需要我给她这个信息，苏格兰mary是否同意女王的婚姻提议，在我看来，这只是她对Robert Dudley的爱恨交加。现在你可以想象把两个恼火的女王放到一起的感觉，同时向对方大喊挑衅。”lancelot英俊依旧，他只穿着简单的衬衣，作为一个每天都想着，议会，女王，arthur 和 merlin的人，这是他难得的同老朋友一起放松心情的机会。

“哈，是啊，”gwaine笑着说，“别提我们还有个king。”

lancelot的表情变得更加纠结：“为什么我是带着arthur的那个？为什么他们两个一出事，我就得跟着arthur？”

“你知道的比我们都早。你保守merlin的秘密。你是arthur的亲密朋友。”percival同时拿着三杯酒，从吧台走了过来。他穿着绅士的深绿色大衣，打着领结，还穿着法国人流行的时尚灯笼裤。他用冒犯的语调强调最后一句话，但实际上，他的衣服显然给对方造成了更强的视觉冲击。

“percival, ”lancelot的注意力马上转移了，“你穿的是什么？”

percival把手中的酒放了下来，坐在了lancelot对面，而后者十分确定那个椅子上还有gwaine翘上去的靴子。

lancelot 虽然对自己朋友的风流韵事略知一二，但是他还是认为percival 起码是个“有起码品味的知道如何展露自己肌肉”的人。

“gwaine挑的，他从法国大使那里获得了很多的礼物。据说这是最土气的一件了。”percival依旧十分淡定。他时不时看看gwaine的靴子，然后冲着gwaine笑笑，好像他每说一句话都要需要征求gwaine的意见一样。

lancelot几乎有点无奈又佩服了。“你知道吗？我有意见。话说你们是怎么保持的，好几百年时间都这么互相黏在一起。我觉得你们才应该是给他们两人建议的。”

他们三个人互相激烈的对视了一番，然后同时默默的拿起酒杯。

“实话说，lancelot，我羡慕你。”gwaine真诚的说。

Lancelot 示意对方继续。

“你知道单身并且饥渴是什么感觉。”

Lancelot 和percival 都把酒呛了出来。

Gwaine继续说：“别这样，伙计，这也是arthur的感觉，你们理解对方。”

 

临走之前，他们三个骑士共同举杯，祝对方和远在他处的朋友好运。

“我们有场战争要打，”gwaine令人羡慕的怡然自得，“不管是现在的英格兰还是过去的camelot, 有两个伟大的皇族要支持，还有不计其数的女王喜爱的剧作家要保护，女王的舰队和公司要创立，另外还有两个闹别扭的重量级人士，千万别有压力。”

“lancelot, 你和arthur前往苏格兰探听消息之前，我们认为有件事你应该知道。”percival认真的说。他停下来，示意gwaine继续。

“我不知道具体内容是什么，希望你能帮得上arthur的忙，因为他显然不记得这些。”gwaine 平静又镇定的说，“在avalon，arthur有一天晚上和mordred做了一个约定，涉及魔法，涉及merlin。”

“我不会想要知道你们是怎么知道的，对吗？”lancelot看着对面两个人同时挑眉。

“你不会的。”

Lancelot回忆了一下这句话，觉得信息量有点大，但是他意识到了另外一件事情。

“你们难道没有发现我不应该是最后一个知道的吗？你们还说我是arthur的亲密朋友，难道不应该把这件事早早告诉我吗？”lancelot觉得他听到这段话肯定是因为喝了太多的酒导致出现了幻觉。

对面两人难得的出现了惭愧的神色。

“mate, 我们现在才怀疑这和arthur的记忆有关，但这又涉及到了arthur本人的意愿。”gwaine解释道。

“arthur有别的事情要考虑，他们或许需要给对方时间。”percival猜测说,“他们还在给对方通信，虽然不知道具体内容是什么，但是你知道，他们还没有放弃对方。难道这不是最重要的吗？”

“你说的对。”lancelot只好摊摊手表示终于来了个好消息。

然后他们三个人从俱乐部里拿了醒酒的凉水，决定离开。


	6. break 打破

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 该章节涉及到核心问题。

6.1  
1564年的春天。  
伦敦。  
天气总是变化很快，中午的时候万里晴空，下午就开始飘雨，这个时节的雨像是雾，被风吹的乱飘。一道道水蒸汽从街道边冒出，裹着雨滴划过路边，马车冒雨行进，在铺满砖石的地面颠簸行进。

女王伊丽莎白并非不知道魔法的存在，她见过morgana，如果那天晚上并非做梦的话。她十分谨慎，并没有向自己的朋友提过这件奇怪的事情，但是她把寻找巫师和魔法物品的任务交给了自己信任的spymaster: 弗朗西斯·沃尔辛厄姆（Francis Walsingham）, 但是并不十分期待有什么结果。

神奇的是，没有经过多长时间，弗朗西斯就带回了一位年轻的男士，他自称自己是Geli，是个巫师。对方并没有明显的拒绝和愤怒，但是他非常屈尊俯就的感谢女王目前的宽容，因为他不用改变自己对古教的信仰。他目前生活隐秘，因为明白自己的魔法会引起恐慌。由于没有普通人会认为魔法的存在，他一直压抑和不断的说谎。

女王和英格兰可以适当的运用这种力量，考虑到这一点，伊丽莎白和弗朗西斯就成为了他的保密人，伊丽莎白了解这种隐藏的感觉，虽然她不能真正理解体会他，但是他们依旧成为了朋友。Geli是个神秘，宽和，又智慧的年轻小伙，这让他充满魅力。

而这是年轻的Geli两个星期内第二次需要面见女王。他没有骑马，因为他与一位友人同行。他们披着深蓝色的袍子，遮盖自己礼袍。因为突然的阴霾和雨水，同行的友人还放下了帘子，马车里充满昏暗的阴影。

“女王从来没有打算处死巫师的意图，她表示过了，之前的血案不会发生，而且她希望我们能保护好自己。”Geli说，他又整理了一次背包里的文件。

“她不知道，有些秘密是藏不住的，另外你找到morgana了吗？” vivian说道。vivian是Geli的友人，别看名字起的格外温柔秀雅， 实际上个性比较爷们。Geli敢发誓，这个女人就算面对传说中的arthur王也不会怎么动心。

“从没有找到踪迹，但是之前有次感受到了很大范围的魔法波动，不是我们的力量能比拟的。我们见了女王再说。”

“的确，上帝保佑女王。”

进入大厅后，他们被卫兵直接领到了一间狭窄的屋子。这个spy弗朗西斯让他们等一会，因为女王正在和几位大臣交谈。他们坐在目前无人值班的简陋屋子里，百般无聊。Geli开始慢悠悠的踱步，他从来没有来过这间屋子。他摸索着边边角角，希望发现有什么不同。

门对面是张桌子，这就是这间屋子最大的家具，桌子前放着一把木椅。桌子上放着成堆的羊皮纸，有的密密麻麻写满了字。右手边放着2瓶墨水，羽毛笔放在一边，仿佛这是什么大量的记录。

他翻过一张纸，开始阅读。

“William Cecil：女王并不是一负责任的君主，她不想结婚，而且没有继承人。这对英格兰的稳定没有好处。现在我们几位女王的顾问难道应该和女王握手并且假装这个问题不存在吗？

Jack Wesley：我觉得应该是我们站在女王的加冕礼上见证了这一切，女王穿着婚纱，戴着戒指，并且和整个英格兰接吻。女王在这个时期并不能和Dudley结婚，已经有传言说他的妻子的死亡是因为女王造成的了。”

一张关于女王婚姻问题的废纸。

Geli读到最后，然后向自己右边看去。

vivian从旁边的废纸盒里挑出一堆碎片，然后她小心的把手放在上方，轻轻的拂过它们，她的眼中划过一道金黄。

然后碎片自动排列起来。它们依旧没有变成一个整体，而且充满褶皱。内容比刚才的更加无聊。

“Dudley：贝丝（女王的小名），我的女王，你生气了？  
Queen: 你最好不要在别人在场时碰我，尤其是那些别国大使的面前，你让我觉得自己很低贱。  
……”

“我不想再看下去了，他们在恋爱。”

“太感谢你的复原术了，不要碰别人的感情问题。你看这张呢？上面有没有提到和巫师有关的事情？”

“女王打算在苏格兰建新教教堂，越快越好。看，她和mary迟早要开战，更别提那群西班牙天主教教徒。不过这张纸，上面只是简单的说：某位年轻议员lancelot对另外一个议员崔思坦说弗朗西斯会找到他们。但是他们是谁并没又说明。还有另外一张纸，上面写着，天，你自己看。”

Geli自己将纸张展平，上面依旧是个简单的记录甚至只有两句话。

excalibur是存在的。女王并不认为这是个笑话。  
\-----

“你们最近怎么样？”伊丽莎白请她的两位朋友坐下。她的头发依旧盘起。显然她刚刚结束会议，显得有些疲惫。作为一位成年人，她明白寒暄和交流的必要。

“非常好，谢谢。”对面两个人同时回答。他们只有在紧张时才能保证同步，其他时候都处在损友模式。

“有什么事发生了吗？”伊丽莎白敏锐的说，她的朋友显得过于拘谨，并且充满怀疑。她从他们的细微的表情变化，略微紧张僵硬的动作发现了不寻常的地方。

“没什么大事，我们仍然没有找到morgana的踪迹，显然考文垂并不是她的藏身地点。另外vivian有一些别的事情。”

“是的，陛下。”vivian非常自然又活泼的接过话来，她一直是这样充满活力，同时自信地梳理了一下自己的闪亮的金发。

“我去了汉普郡。在大概一年前我感受到了很大范围的魔力，它与Geli和我的都不同，”她的蓝眼睛闪闪发光，“你们猜猜看这是为什么？”

或许是因为满足于听众的疑惑和渴望，她继续说：“这是因为它直接来自于古教，更原始，更强大，它直接来源于自然和万物，并且无可匹敌。于是我开始寻找这种力量的来源，我觉得它很可能与morgana有关。”

“可以理解，可是morgana当时并没有在汉普郡那里，她被人确切的看到只有在几年前的梦里。陛下的梦里。”Geli提问。

1558年的冬季，到1564年的冬季，几乎六年过去，而他们还没有找到那个神秘的危险女巫。伊丽莎白有些疲累的摇摇头。尽管他们已经有了线索，但是她依然记得那个危机四伏同时又惶恐震惊的晚上。

“是的，morgana不在英国南部，后来我觉得这可能会是一个新的方向。想想看，有这样一个人，他或者她可能是与morgana同时代的巫师。他们有着同源的魔法，他们不可能毫无联系。”

“也有可能是morgana的魔法，她的姐姐难道不是能够瞬间移动的吗？这样她就可能出现在哪里。这就解释了那次波动，你觉得那次范围有多大？”geli继续提出自己的疑点。

“我当时就在考文垂，然后整个力量就像旋风一样，卷过每一寸土地，整个魔力的波及范围大概会超过半个英格兰。之前没有一个巫师能做到这一点。”vivian认真的说。

“巫师力量的平均波及范围大概有多大？比如你们。”伊丽莎白提问。

“顶多一个温彻斯特。”vivian回答，“这还是我今年刚刚尝试过的。你知道吗，就算geli站在对面施法，他对我的影响也不过是个轻风吹拂的感觉。”

坐在旁边的geli警告地撇了他同伴一眼。

“我想告诉你们，这已经很惊人了，你知道，整个温彻斯特呢。想想看温彻斯特有多少居民呢。”这是个非常有用的信息，而她相信巫师朋友们的判断力。她满意的望着他们，并且充满赞赏。

“我有一个问题，”geli决定单刀直入，他相信女王手下的办事能力，认为如果他们可以为了寻找魔力的源头在外游荡许久，那么女王应该拥有更多的消息和情报。然后他想到了那张羊皮纸张。

“excalibur。陛下在寻找它？”

女王犹豫了一会，然后平静的回答：

“我们寻找的是几个人，它象征了亚瑟王，我听到morgana提到过，还有他的骑士们。我也有个好消息，我建议你们能够在这里休息一周，就在昨天，我的某位朋友说他的朋友会来见我。据说他也是个巫师。”

“他的名字是？”vivian提问。

“Jack colin教授，据他说是当代最强大的巫师。”伊丽莎白回想起了当说出这个名字和头衔的时候，lancelot眼中的信任和尊敬。

“哦。”geli和vivian同时表示从来没有听说过这个名字。jack 可能比较耳熟，是个不错的化名，拥有很多的含义，通常象征理性，专业和一丝不苟。想象一张无所不能的牌，黑色jack，或者一把利剑。

“你们会知道的。”伊丽莎白开心的说。接着她从椅子里优雅的站了起来，“谁想看看戏剧？伦敦正在表演一些很不错的剧目，他们融合了意大利的风采。并且涉及到了非常敏感的问题，但是那些意大利的演员的表现力非常强悍，内容虽然比较单一，但依旧十分精彩，适合当下的混乱局势。或者参加一些读诗party，下周三的诗是Sir Thomas Wyatt的诗集，57年才发行的。”

6.2

“mordred，你想做什么？！”

或许merlin真的察觉到了，mordred想。merlin会有所察觉并不奇怪，他是最敏锐的那个。

/杀了morgana，我会拥有自由和平静。/

她是那个邪恶的巫师，那个自以为在梦中可以欺骗所有人的人。她幻化为freya的样子向他下达指令和威胁，但他绝不会上当。她自以为是的在梦中出现，自以为能够欺骗他，真是可笑又可悲。freya想要mordred做的事情，morgana从不知道。因为这是他和freya之间的秘密。对于mordred来说，freya是个没有人能够替代和模仿的人，她无可替代，她比他的青梅竹马更要重要。

那个不断的欺骗、内心冰冷的巫师需要一个终结。morgana曾经是他的引路者，看看这让他陷入了一个什么样的泥潭。她承诺了一个光明的未来，魔法的未来，结果她所做的事情却亲手毁灭了这个未来。现在她又出现了，居然还是那样的妄图操纵和控制他。对于morgana而言，其他人都是傻瓜和白痴。而mordred会欺骗她，给她的覆灭加把柴，在她即将获得那把龙息剑的时候给她一个大大的惊喜。

/我曾经欺骗过morgana，这一次也一定可以。因为没有人可以操纵我。/

他将寻找龙息剑，然后装作不知情的献给morgana，那个假冒freya的骗子，在她真正出现的时候，他将把剑直接插到她的心脏里。并且尽情体会一下她血液的热度。这不难，他曾经欺骗过morgana，等到他复仇之后，他会充满快感和释然。

他将绝不放弃寻找，直到愿望实现。

mordred把所有的力量瞬间隐藏了起来，他飞快的隐身，消失在森林深处。他知道merlin的诸多疑问，他还感觉到merlin正在寻找他。运气好的是，Merlin暂时不想杀死他。

1564年5月，距离他上一次大范围暴露性的施法大概一年之后。他终于找回了他的那把龙息剑。它被埋在3英尺深的泥土中，但是依旧锋利无比。当他亲自把它挖出来的时候，他的眼中居然有几分酸涩。在这一年的时间里，他走遍了整个英格兰，就在他认为这种折磨还将继续的时候，他竟然找到了它。那么随之而来的，这些所谓的古教既定的命运即将结束。

mordred与morgana之间的角力即将被打破，只会有一个人实现愿望。

然后他将完成freya的愿望。他会是那个打破这些旧预言的人。

/没有人可以操纵我，古教也不能。/

6.3

1562年12月。

因为适逢圣诞节和新年，arthur和骑士们决定放松一下。没有人可以在圣诞节孤单和忧伤，因为这是红色和绿色搭配的欢乐传统。

merlin的家变成了聚会和休息的地点。而他名下的房产又不止一处，于是他们挑中了他在伦敦郊外的房子，它既不引人注意又十分舒适，还充满了merlin的收藏。

当你把政客，外交官，法官，律师和教授聚集到一起的时候，场面总会有所失控，大家会各种放肆的抛掉矜持，而且一个话题接一个话题，一个小小的混乱接着一场疯狂的宣泄。他们没有经过主人同意就在merlin家的地下室的酒窖里翻他的藏酒，但是merlin对这种行为睁一只眼闭一只眼。为了补偿他，有几位会做饭的人士就帮忙下厨。

arthur一推开merlin家的门就撞上了gwaine的笑脸:

“hi, 伙计，老子的圣诞礼物呢？”

“gwaine，要礼物请把自己的岁数砍一半再说。”arthur友好的推了gwaine的右肩一下，然后他从雪夜中脱离，关上了门，冷气瞬间被隔绝在屋外，而室内的热气呼了他一脸。

arthur被眼前突然飘过的红色所吸引，他发现了gwaine故意披在肩上的红色斗篷，然后随之发现在场所有人都有不同的各具特色的衣服，但红色和绿色是是他们的共有颜色。lancelot穿着一件软软的毛茸茸的绿色睡衣，正好衬着他的胡子，他斜躺在merlin家唯一的藤椅里。percival依然穿的最少，他穿着露肩的运动服装，好像冬天他也可以出去跑步，他也围着一件红色的斗篷。他坐在一个单人沙发里，显得放松又惬意。Tristen手里把玩着一把餐刀，穿着显然是特意准备的红色衬衣，而他的妻子Elyan穿着白色的马裤，红色的紧身上衣，盘着长发，显得干练又火辣。这对年轻的夫妻挤在另外一张背对着大门的单人沙发里，arthur发誓Elyan坐在她丈夫的大腿上。

然后merlin端着乘着圣诞节蛋酒的托盘出现在厨房门口，他穿着红色的暖和长袍，宽大的帽子披在身后，或许是因为merlin端着托盘的样子过于居家，或许是因为他们的等待和特意准备十分暖人，或者诚实一点，merlin的蓝眼睛在对上他的那一瞬间亮了起来。这让arthur感受到了震动和发自内心的温暖。

“你看上去棒极了。”arthur由衷的说。“你们不会已经吃完了吧。”

“省省吧，我不会留你一个人。女士们先生们，放下你们手中的酒精，来点餐前的传统饮品。”merlin温和的笑笑。

arthur觉得merlin的回答才是最棒的圣诞礼物。Merlin说了他不会让arthur一个人面对所有事。

然后所有人都抓住了尝试merlin手艺的机会。再次期间，他们不断的互相抢话，话题几经改变，从谈公事，到调侃percival的国籍，然后从gwaine的妹妹聊到lancelot的奶奶，接下来开始不断的回忆和互相拼接当时跟着arthur做骑士的故事，然后调侃merlin如何保密他的巫师身份以及他有多幸运才能容颜不改。最后他们对着这位从来没有体验avalon生活的巫师炫耀那个仙境一般美丽的居所。

他们欢乐地度过了圣诞和新年，珍惜着这来之不易的相聚。

但是很少人注意到了，merlin随着新年假期接近结束变得越来越沉默。他只是温柔的坐在一个角落里，望着对面所有的人，听他们谈话，他开始变得有些阴郁。Merlin自己也知道这种变化，他一开始认为这只是因为难得的放松即将结束，但是他仔细思考之后发现还有其他的原因，比如他觉得什么事情不对劲。现在这些大大小小的聚会充实了他的生活，将他从抓不住的不确定感拉了出来，但是他并没有彻底很开心很放松。他变得越来越温和，很少和arthur争辩，很少和arthur进行精彩的斗嘴。仿佛arthur的要求他都会满足，arthur的语言他都会接受。他不知道为什么会这样。

而只有arthur发现了这些，但他完全无法开解对方，他不知道merlin怎么了。想到自己无法帮助merlin，这让arthur有些挫败。他所能做的，就是每天早上见到对方之后，拉住merlin，与他额头相抵，每天晚上到merlin的房间去，和他聊天，如果好运的话，他还能趁机给对方一个晚安吻。merlin在第一次他这么做的时候发出了窒息的呛住声，但是之后merlin逐渐安静平稳，然后回应arthur。

他们共同感受着这种微妙的变化，但是merlin依旧不会提及自己到底在担忧什么。而arthur只是希望他能好过一些，并且早日解决这种焦虑的来源。Arthur知道有些东西在发酵升温，他小心翼翼，害怕自己破坏掉这种微妙的感觉。

1563年1月中旬。Merlin最终在那些对avalon的讲述中找到了他模糊焦虑的答案，他决定成熟一点，和arthur说清楚。在一遍一遍的思索和沉默消磨的7天之后，他终于鼓起勇气。

\-------------

 

“我们今天聊什么？”坐在炉火前的arthur耐心的等待，他知道对方最近的反常。

“我觉得我可以跟你讲一下那天发生的事情了。就是我告诉你我是个巫师的那天。”merlin回答。

“没有问题，我觉得现在我可以接受它。”

merlin讲述这个记忆的时间大概有永远那么长，这是最痛苦的记忆，充满泪水，但幸运的是他们现在可以一起承受。

“另外，我还要问你一件事。”merlin深深地吸了一口气。

“说吧。”arthur感受到了merlin处在前所未有的紧张中。他希望就像之前他们度过那次merlin突然暴露的难关时那样，成熟理性。

“为什么你一直没有想起来这个记忆？arthur 你有想过这个问题吗？”

“想过，只是觉得可能之后会自然想起来。”

“那为什么几乎半年过去了，你依旧没有想起来？所以我认为，这里有另外一个解释。”

“merlin，你说什么？”

“因为你自己不愿意想起来。arthur这么长时间了，你还打算欺骗我吗？”merlin看着arthur瞬间紧绷的肢体动作，脸色顿时沉了下去。

/每个人都会说谎。尤其是当谎言是个更轻松选择的时候。/

“果然。”merlin努力的控制自己的表情，但是他选择了用愤怒武装自己，他矛盾又愤怒的看着对方。看着对方的脸变得面如死水。

“你怎么知道的？”arthur问他，他的蓝眼睛变得麻木，表情空白。

“你们都记得avalon，除了你，他们都记得之前一生的记忆，十分完整清晰，没有人到目前为止还有什么遗忘的。”

除了你。

“于是我注意到了，但是真正确定的是，你之前也跟我说过你在avalon的记忆，你故意略过了同时在avalon的mordred。Gwaine还在圣诞节前夜说过你们都见过他。好几个月前当你开始和我进行那个额头相抵的吻的时候，我想要感受一下你的记忆中的我自己是什么样子，因为我从没奢望过你会对我有感觉，于是我用了魔法。我无意中感受到一个上锁的箱子，谨慎的锁住你关于那一天的精神和回忆。你知道我还看到了什么吗？我看到mordred封存了它。你一直不知道你选择忘了什么，直到我不小心用了魔法的那一天晚上。你意识到了你自己为什么无法想起那段记忆，但是你选择说自己不知道，你选择了谎言。”

/Merlin醉的有些迷糊的使用魔法操纵香槟酒瓶自己飘起倾斜，将酒倾到进高脚杯里。而arthur，完全被震的一动不动，然后猛地站起来，失手碰碎了自己的杯子。/

“你说 ‘我不知道，现在轮到你了，巫师先生。’”merlin重复道，他的嗓音开始抑制不住的颤抖，他知道他不能再坚持平静了，这该死的难以做到。

“你到目前为止都说对了。”arthur难过又痛苦的说。

“你撒了谎，在你不认同我为了保命而撒谎的后一秒。Arthur，我以为……”他梗在那里。

“是的，你知道我为什么这么做吗？”arthur望着merlin的眼睛。

“因为你他妈的觉得我们这样就扯平了吗?”

“我们之间没有欠什么，老天，我都不相信这句话。merlin，你冷静一下，我想是因为我刚刚发现自己生活在一片谎言中，而我一直很信任你，我可以把生命交给你，我当时很生气无法冷静思考。但是你呢？你不只在这件事情撒谎，为了这件事情，你一直在对我隐瞒其他的问题。我有权知道！你有没有体会过一个一直被蒙在鼓里的人的感受吗？”

“这就让你的谎言变得正当了？你想让我被蒙在鼓里？”

“这不涉及到对错，merlin，你应该知道，你的意见一直在影响我的决定，而我的意见也在影响你，我们应该一起对某些决定负责，我十分希望你能对我公开，尤其是我有可能并不认同你的观点。现在merlin我们知道了这些互相隐瞒的事情，不是吗？”

“arthur，你想隐瞒我多久？”merlin问他。

“我知道你会知道。”arthur双手抱住了脑袋，他后悔的说。

“你一直没有回答我的问题，”merlin决定不在这个问题上折磨对方，他突然发现自己居然平静了下来，他偏着头轻轻的说：“我当时做的决定都是为了你，我说过了，我使用魔法都是为了你，arthur。”在火光的映照下，merlin好像突然看到了arthur瞬间点燃的怒火和无奈，他不明白为什么arthur会对这句话反应激烈。

“你不应该为了我使用你的魔法。我知道我只能感谢你，因为你是你，我其实一直很反对你这么说。”arthur低头让自己的精神缓和了一会，试图从莫名的激烈的情绪中缓和下来。“因为我从来不是你各种隐瞒和欺骗以及使用魔法的借口。你应该为你自己，merlin。”

“告诉我你选择锁住那段记忆的原因，arthur，还有mordred为什么牵涉进来。”

“我不知道！我现在不记得！你没有听到我刚才说的话吗？你不觉得那才是我们之间的问题所在吗？”

arthur没有料到自己的突然提高的音量会这么刺耳。

“我很抱歉，”arthur几乎是祈求他了，“我们之间的问题不是给个原因就能解决的，我撒谎是因为我不认同你的之前的做法，我当时很生气，而且在那个时候，那是你能接受的唯一答案。我发现，到现在也是。”

“你说对了，”merlin平静的说，“你的意思是我们之间的问题是因为我。你讲的很清楚了。”

“什么？”arthur难以置信的看着他，“这是我们两个人的事情。我没有说我没有错误。”

“arthur，我以为你知道。”merlin看着他，“我做什么事情都为了你，我以为你当时就已经明白了。我这么说是因为我一直都爱你。我没法区分开，arthur，我为了你，也为了我自己，我做过很多事情，你知道的，有好结果也有坏结果。龙说我们是一枚硬币的两面。也就是因为这个，我从来都不能区分你和我，因为在我心里，为了你和为了我是没有区别的。”

“哦，merlin，我……”arthur被这些话震动了，他从来没有从merlin的角度考虑过事情。他刚刚才发现自己对merlin的感情，他几乎无法说出些什么。火光晃动，arthur觉得头昏眼花。

但是merlin已经中断了和他的对视。“arthur，看着我，我打算明天就离开。”他轻易的躲开了arthur试图抓住他的手。继续说：“我会去剑桥，我需要静一静，在你想好你的回应之前。我觉得我需要冷静一段时间，你我都需要，我的力量将继续帮助你，我自己也会帮助你。但是我只有一个要求，这件事情，这个谈话，我们之间的矛盾，我对你的感觉，如果我没有机会的话，我建议就先这样下去。我们都需要独处的时间，arthur。”

“我们之间不会这么下去的。”arthur想要否决merlin的该死提议，他知道他不能让他离开。他是他的一部分，早已经无可替代。

“arthur，”merlin从椅子中站了起来，他看着arthur空白无措的连脸说；“你说的对，我们之间不会这样下去。”

他最后凝视了arthur一会，然后吻了一下他的额头，然后上楼回到自己的卧室。他需要时间整理自己的心情，理解arthur的话，理解arthur本人，然后好好思考。

第二天一大早，他给arthur留了一封信，然后离开。他希望这种激烈交谈，语言轰炸造成的混乱能够解决。如果他诚实一些的话，那他希望，在下次见到arthur的时候，arthur能够真正的回应他并且原谅他。


	7. Routine规则

7.1  
1564年6月。

Mordred将那把珍贵的龙息剑藏在自己简陋的剑鞘中。这把剑鞘来自一个铁匠铺，和其他废物丢在一起，mordred甚至没有花上一个子。

他的梦境变得越来越真实，全都是morgana装扮成freya。在梦中她和mordred约定了一个见面的时间和地点，同时不断确定这把龙息剑是否是那把Excalibur。Mordred非常轻松地在梦中欺骗她，没有任何心理负担，因为梦境永远不是现实。他的谎言显得不经大脑，他的个性在梦中更加急躁轻狂。他重新赢得的morgana的微薄的信任。尽管微薄但实际上已经足够了。

他要做的事情很简单，在morgana真的出现的时候，他会冷不防的对她刺上一剑。而morgana会毫无防备，始料未及。Morgana是个野心家，受害者，加害者，在她那里没有正义和道理可言，可mordred还是暗地里佩服她。她想要王位，就会得到，不管采取什么样的手段，造成什么样的后果，所以在这个疯狂的世界里，她疯的足够正常。

Mordred离疯狂没有多少距离，他只是不断的踩线。在他眼里，对于一个巫师来说，morgana和merlin之间的立场足够对立，mordred只是做了个选择而已。他或许恨过morgana，或许恨过arthur，或许恨过merlin，但是在现在，一个被赋予第二次生命的人，只是觉得足够疲惫。他完成自己的下一个目标，然后再下一个，或者说，活着对他来说其实是痛苦和懊悔，只有不断的制造下一个目标，他才有勇气再走下去。

他懊悔他杀了arthur。他会是个好国王。在avalon里，他已经对arthur有了更多的了解。他和freya的关系也让他了解了很多arthur不知道的事情，这之后让他的观点有了很多变化，他从一开始的恨意慢慢变成了理解和尊敬。这个过程足够漫长。而他现在终于可以报答他了。

森林里一个古老的建筑出现在他眼前。Mordred先见到了这个围墙。围墙上爬满了绿色的枝蔓，显得古老又潮湿。他顺着围墙走着，接下来，一扇铁制的有些镂空的门挡在他面前，门有些锈，门的最顶上被打造成一个个的矛尖形状。他想要看看庄园里面的情况。

然后门打开了，缓慢又充满了铁锈摩擦的声音，显然门很久没有打开过。

很多位披着斗篷的巫师站在庭院中，他们冷静又毫无声音，仿佛被剥夺了生气一般成了一个个躯壳。他们严格的遵守着安静的法则，而这个陌生人就是他们站在这里等待的原因。

Mordred意识到，这些人也做了一个选择，不过也有可能他们没有机会选择。

他冷静的走进去，他清楚地知道这些人的能力与他的是天壤之别，他的力量和魔法在这里完全可以完胜所有的人。

一位年轻的女孩正在那座古老建筑的石柱旁边等他。这种高大的石柱有着明显的希腊时期的风格，带着宏伟和原始。她同样毫无表情，显得近乎冷酷。

“把你的武器都交出来。Excalibur放在这边。”

“当然可以，”mordred把龙息剑放在了指定的位置，然后把自己的长剑，匕首，矛尖，弯刀一件一件的交给了那个女孩，然后自然地脱掉了自己的外衣。“你想要让我把衬衣也脱了吗？”

“留着吧。”女孩把所有的铁器放到旁边的黑色的金属桶中，她转动了自己脖子上的项链，然后所有的武器瞬间变成了一滩铁水。

“my lady如此谨慎。不过Freya在里面等我，我希望不要耽误太长时间。”

“当然。”女孩晃动了双手，大门开启。然后她带领着他走进了一片黑暗中。

他们在黑暗的走廊里穿行。女孩和他的所到之处，油灯依次点亮，然后他们来到了类似大厅的位置，但是那并不是大厅，这里只是位于建筑的中央。Mordred抬头可以看到拱顶和上面的壁画，画中有三位女子穿着黑衣的女子站在正中央的台阶右侧，台阶周围是成堆的白色圆形的石块，台阶的左侧是两位倒在红色玫瑰花丛中的男子，一位头顶王冠，另一位被刻上背叛的古英文，他们手里都握着剑，正要刺中对方。

Mordred重新放平自己的视线，他很清楚这幅画的意思，他重新望着女孩，女孩依旧面无表情。Mordred不知道她在想什么。

“你需要下台阶。”

Mordred已经注意到建筑的中央仿佛一个深入地下的桶，一圈一圈的台阶环绕着到达他的脚边，这些台阶好像与墙壁融为一体，同样的大理石材质，坚硬无比。而在刚才他抬头看画之前，台阶还没有出现。现在他正站在一个平台上。这个平台连接着刚刚出现的第一节台阶。

“把excalibur交给我，我亲自献给freya。”

不必了，mordred，我会帮你拿下去。”女孩平淡的说。

“当然，谢谢你。”

他们绕着圆形的石墙一圈圈的走向地下的大厅，他看到了一位披着黑发的女子。她正站在大厅的中央。火光照耀着整个台阶，几股自然光从头顶的拱顶周围的狭窗透了进来，经过镶嵌在石墙里的镜子不断反射，让整个大厅明亮无比。他甚至能看到空气中飘动的尘埃。

他走下台阶，最末一节正对着那名女子。

Freya?他知道这不可能，这依旧是morgana的魔法，她可以做到这种改变面目的魔法。不得不说，她下了一番功夫。merlin曾经把morgana的衣服偷出来给freya,而她现在正穿着那件。她们有相似的地方，都是黑色的略卷的头发和高挑的身材。

“freya，我带来了你想要的，这是excalibur。”他指向女孩手中的剑。剑柄华丽，剑鞘则十分破旧。

“这样一把剑，居然配了如此粗鄙的剑鞘。”freya微笑起来，她把手伸向那把剑，但是mordred比她更快。

“my lady,我来。”他把剑握在手中，然后右手持剑，左手拉开了剑鞘。金黄色火焰的光反射在剑身上，他故意将侧过自己的手腕，让光一下子闪到freya的脸上。

Freya晃动了一下，眯起了自己的眼睛。趁着这一瞬间，mordred将剑直直的刺向freya的心脏部位。但是没有血液流出来，也没有剑刺穿骨头的阻碍感，仿佛刺中空气一般，freya突然不见了。

他马上紧张起来，难道不是易容术？Morgana躲在什么地方？

突然他被直接打倒在地，他的膝盖直接磕到冰冷的大理石地面。他的头一下子开始发晕。不用向背后看，就知道是怎么回事：那个女孩一定不是普通的巫师，她说不定就是morgana本人。在他正在刺向那个幻影的时候，他的背后失去了防卫。

然后下一秒他的血液几乎凝固，那个女孩走到他面前来，面对他冷冷的披上了兜帽，两个女子从她背后出现，仿佛从空气中走出，她们同时站在台阶上。他看到台阶下突然堆满了大理石雕刻的球形装饰。

“这是怎么回事？”他想从地上爬起来，想要理顺自己的思路，但是他知道他的时间快要不多了。

他把右手按住地面，念出了第一个划过脑子的最有冲击力的咒语。

“brynewielm”

火从各个油灯和火把中突然窜起，仿佛波浪呼啸着从他身后扑向站在他对面的三位女巫，三个预言者，三个传声筒，古教的女神代言人。

他会被审判，被重新卷入下一个预言当中，她们三个人会语意模糊，并且声明解释清楚是不可能的，因为预言注定实现。而mordred受够了预言，也受够这种形式的控制。他不在乎对面站的是谁，因为他即将亲手斩断这种控制。他爱死这种直接又明确的表现了。

“见鬼的，我才不在乎你们是谁。”他同时用另一只手甩出了他的龙息剑，他只有一次机会，他可以同时放倒对方三人。他依旧单膝着地跪在地上，他的左手向前伸出，双眼因为绝望的最后一搏使用大规模的魔法而变成了金色。最后一个机会，他绝对要抓住它。

甩出的龙息剑在烈火的光亮的遮掩下从左至右对着三人画了个弧线，它的长度足够将三个人同时斩首，足够血光飞溅，但是这些都没有发生。

三个女巫同时向后退去，其中最为年长的那位用手释放了一个防御魔法，烈火直接扑在防护上，然后熄灭。

“什么？”mordred有一瞬间的呆愣。

当她们再次出手时，mordred被三个人围在中间，他手中的龙息剑却掉在了离他最远的地方，他伸出他的右手，召唤了它，它从远处飞回他的手中，但是很明显这依然太迟了。

女巫们伸出了手，火组成的长剑指向了他脖子，一把匕首刺向了他的后心，还有一把矛尖对准了他的眼睛。他不可能同时都躲开，她们现在想要的不仅是他的自由，她们还想要他的生命。时间似乎在此时放慢到了极致，他眼睁睁的看着自己即将撞上那把矛尖，知道自己没有办法的正在面临死亡。他的大脑会被直接切开，他将痛苦的死在这个大理石环绕的棺材里。而他的死将毫无价值和意义。

他故意违背了他与arthur为敌的命运，然后命运给了他一个新的裁决。他所有的努力即将化为乌有。而freya的约定，他将永远无法实现，他的感情里充满遗憾和痛苦。他将痛苦又不甘的死在这里，只是因为他想要获得自由，没有命运和预知干涉的自由。在绝望之际，他突然明白了自己来到这里的理由：他知道他会搏命，他只是不想再继续隐藏。至少死亡可以更加干脆。

然后突然所有的魔法都终止在他面前。一道无形的防护出现在他周围，他惊讶的几乎无法思考。他眼睁睁的看着火在他面前消失，尖锐的矛尖化成灰烬，仿佛他面前的防护可以将所有的攻击化为齑粉。他清晰的听到三位巫女倒吸一口气的声音，还有夹杂的黑色长袍在空中飞舞的声音。

\---  
Merlin在平台上看得到mordred的危险境地，他知道，时间已经容不得思考，虽然他有很多疑问，但是直觉将占据他的大脑。他立刻反应出需要在mordred周围释放他的防护。然后顾不得被众多巫师挡在后面的同伴，直接从最高的平台上跳了下来，他没有时间调动台阶，更没有时间走楼梯，而且这是最快的方法。

他的下落使他的黑色长袍迎风飞舞，感谢他来之前解开了袍子的前襟，他的白色衬衣因为风压贴紧了他的皮肤，并没有挡住他的视线，他看着地面离他越来越近，但是他不知道自己具体离地面还有多远。而如果普通人直接跳下去会被冲击力打成血肉模糊的一片。他聆听耳边风声的变化和火花四溅的噼啪声，体会着脖颈处脉搏的激烈又紧张的震动，他开始使用自己的魔法为自己不断的减速。他向后弯曲着自己的右腿，黑色的长裤下包裹的肌肉勾画出一种劲瘦飘忽又充满爆发力的动作。在下落到临近地面的时候，他几乎是静止在那里，他的双眼重新由火花一般的金色变回了湛蓝。然后他的脚尖先触到了大理石地面，皮鞋发出了轻响，接着他稳稳的落在mordred面前。他身后的黑色袍子几乎把mordred保护性的盖了起来。他的魔法因为遇到对手而格外兴奋，他的双眼发出明亮的金色，伴随着火光更加充满力量。他松了一口气，心想：总算赶上了。

接下来他挥动自己的右手，身体转了一圈，三位巫女顿时被更为猛烈地火墙挡在了外面。

然后火光消失了，三位巫女并没有受到伤害，但是mordred知道，她们被警告了。她们终于停止了攻击性的站位，重新站在一起。

“morgana不在这里，对吗？”merlin笑着说。

“emrys，”“a wild card，”“outsider。”她们挨个说。

“你们本应该在自己山洞里，现在连自己的住地都没有了吗？”merlin继续。

“我们本来与你不是敌人。”“但是morgana死在了你的手里。”“mordred应该受到惩罚。”

“所以morgana根本没有回来，是你们在不断的干预这里。Mordred并没有做什么不应该的事情。”merlin能够感受到mordred突然盯在自己脑后的目光。

“emrys, mordred想要杀死我们，他不再信奉古教了，古教随时可以带走他。”  
“你也要小心，你的信仰也在动摇，而且你的国王和整个英格兰也依旧处在危险之中。”  
“但是杀死mordred可以避免这些，他注定是Arthur’s Bane，如果你是我们，你打算怎么做？”

Mordred在他脚边挪动了一下，扯到了merlin的长袍。merlin没有低头看他，相反，他注视着这三位巫师，语调十分平和坚定。

“你们说了很多话，我也回敬一句：我已经犯过一次错误，不会再有第二次了。”

然后merlin冷不防地拉起了mordred的后领，直接腾空而起，同站在高台上的geli和vivian一起消失在一股旋风中。

7.2

旋风停止的下一秒，他们四个人一同掉到了女王的会客室中。女王正在翻阅自己的文件，因为听到嘭的一声，赶紧抬起头来。

“天杀的，你们在干什么？”她慌张的说。她的两个朋友一直陪着她准备今晚的舞会，然后突然merlin出现，接下来一切都混乱成了一团。

趴在地上的四个人发出了磕到身体的呻吟声。  
“我马上解释。”merlin首先恢复了过来，他安慰着看着伊丽莎白，情绪平稳。

“我要离开。”mordred小声说。

“在我解释完之后，你再做决定。”merlin叹了一口气。

几位巫师陆陆续续站了起来，身上有不同程度的灰尘。

“老娘的新礼服！下次你有什么任务请你提前通知一声。”vivian拉了一下自己破掉的袖口。

“我也不知道会这么紧急，打扰了陛下的准备舞会的时间。”merlin充满歉意的说。

“省省吧。”geli的宫廷样式的裤子被划了一个大口子。然后他们四个人挣扎着坐到四把扶手椅中。

Merlin清了清自己的喉咙：“这一次突然任务指向了一个新问题：morgana。就目前来说，她出现在了三个人的梦里，一次是陛下，还有几次应该是出现在mordred的梦中，因为很显然，我和mordred都找到了那个古老的建筑。而在我梦里，她以freya的形式出现。”

“在我的梦里，她也变成了freya。”mordred依旧十分紧张，他不确定这是不是进行头脑风暴的好时机。他第一次见到merlin旁边的人，他不知道他们是否值得信任，但是显然merlin信任他们。

“是吗？也就是说，没有人真正看到morgana，就这次来说，真正进入我们梦中的是三位巫女中的一位。他们在干涉这里。”

“三相女神的代言人？她们依旧代表着古教？并且试图影响英格兰？”geli提问。

“是的，就目前来看，她们想要的不只是影响几个人。她们在想办法控制英格兰的核心。但是她们从来不代表整个古教，她们只是古教中最极端的代表。她们为古教而生，并且服从古教，采用任何方法延续古教。但是古教的力量在减弱，现在arthur的回归和目前的新教正在不断削弱它。她们将不惜一切来为古教而战，杀死一切古教的威胁。”merlin悲伤地说。他也同样生于古教，显然他代表了不一样的希望和见解。

“所以她们要杀死所有威胁古教的人？即使古教赋予了那个人力量？”mordred提问。

“是的。”merlin若有所思的回答，他注视着mordred。Mordred有了一种被长辈看透的不愉快的感觉。或许在merlin眼中，他还是个青少年。

“那么，如果是这样，她们可以等到一场基督教内部的征战，比如天主教和新教之间的厮杀，然后乐享其成。”伊丽莎白提问。

“或许，他们已经等不了这么久了。”geli回答。

“老天。”伊丽莎白说。“所以他们不止在梦中接触过我，发现没有成功之后，又使用魔法影响了苏格兰的玛丽的判断力。”

“所以，你们有想过怎么阻止她们吗？”mordred有些急躁的说。

“这就是为什么一开始并不想让你找到龙息剑，因为它可能会被别人夺走或者你用它杀了什么不应该杀死的人。但是我发现我们应该找到它，因为我们的敌对方也在找它。”merlin看着环视了一圈所有人的眼睛。

“我用excalibur杀死了morgana，所以我猜我可以用龙息剑杀死那三位巫师。所以现在所有的事情都汇集到了一点，龙息剑是可以彻底阻止她们的必要武器。顺便问一下，Mordred你的龙息剑呢？”merlin转过头问mordred。

Mordred不情愿的把剑放到了地上。

“我有一个问题，你打算怎么办？”vivian问，“你一直很尊敬古教的态度，它是你的全部，你就是魔法本身，你不可能一下子就决定解决这三位女巫。你的行为和选择会给整个古教带来变革。”

“是的，我不否认，但这次古教和三相女神之间显然出了问题。不知道你是什么感觉，反正我无法认同她们的做法。”考虑到merlin之前就差点与她们起冲突，这种矛盾也会不断的延续存在。

“真的？那如果我……算了，那把excalibur呢？”mordred提问。

“诚实的说，”merlin欣慰又放松的笑了笑，“excalibur不在我这。”他笑的有点过分不自然了。

“你还没有找到？”geli怀疑的说，任何人都没法相信一个巫师鼻祖竟然没有办到这件事情。

“不，我把它给了arthur。他更需要它。”merlin平静又温和的说。其他人都觉得有点惊讶。

“merlin，你和arthur之间不太自然？”vivian小心的说。

“他发现你是个巫师了吗？”mordred紧张的问。毕竟mordred还和arthur在avalon讨论过这件事，arthur当时的选择可能彻底破坏掉这两个人紧绷的关系。

“不，我是说，第一个问题答案是不，第二个问题是是。”merlin重新从vivian和mordred的突然一击中反应过来。他看着另外几个人的眼神，继续说：“我们一直在写信，主要是很多工作上的事情要处理，另外最近事情很多，需要不断的改进策略和方法。我们十分专业，而且我们在私交上也没有什么问题。”

“哦。”伊丽莎白说，至少别人的私人问题不在公开讨论的范围内，她只要确定当事人没有事情就好。

“merlin，他很想你。”geli却毫不留情。

“geli，你怎么知道？你为什么知道？”vivian十分不满朋友的隐瞒。

“之前我见过arthur了，就是你交给我信的那次，大概在三周前，你嘱咐要交给lancelot, 但是有一次arthur在场，他问了我很多关于你的问题。”geli回答，保持着尖锐又冷静。大概是merlin的防守态度给了他进攻的借口。

Merlin顿时有了一种非常不舒服的感觉，他很少能被别人的气势压到，但是他和arthur之间的问题已经不是几句话能解决的事情。他当然知道arthur的担忧心情，因为他们只聊公事，提供一些情报和社交上的建议，给女王的建议，arthur的考虑等等。但是他们自己的事情还没有到能够彻底解决的时候，烂账太多。他同样知道，geli没有权利干涉他们自己的解决方式，也没有必要在大家面前公开讨论，尽管他们已经是朋友。于是他板起脸。

Geli知道自己越界了，他很抱歉的说，

“抱歉，如有冒犯之处。”

“完全没有。”

“你有时间吗？Merlin, 我需要单独和你说几句话，关于arthur的。”mordred急切的说，然后他马上闭紧了嘴巴。因为突然所有人都在看着他，显然他转移话题的技巧出了问题。

Merlin的眼睛直直的看着mordred，希望mordred自燃是个重新解决尴尬的好方法，他知道他得给mordred单独上堂课了。如果可以，他不惜加上点暴力，考虑到mordred对arthur记忆所做的封锁。不过这也可能是mordred如此关注他和arthur的原因。

“mordred,”Merlin严肃的看着他，“我需要跟你谈一谈，现在。另外，抱歉打扰了你们的舞会准备，我一会儿带他回来。”

“你打算带我去哪？”焦虑又惊恐的mordred重新被拽进了旋风中。

7.3

Mordred发现自己来到了一个办公室中，他首先注意到了正对门的办公桌上的烛台，然后是座椅后方的整排整排的书籍，油墨的味道马上充斥了他的鼻子。他看到了另外几张椅子，想必是来客要坐的地方，窗户就对着另外一张桌子，这张桌子和办公桌摆成了一个L形，桌子上摆满了羊皮纸，墨水，棋盘，和一些不断摆动的小装饰。他还注意到有一个非常古旧的沙漏放在书架的角落里，他确定如果他再仔细些，他能看到更多的跨越时间和年代的东西。

然后他意识到了这是哪，他回到了剑桥。他向窗外看去，正好看到了那个自己被推下窗户的图书馆。

“你还想要把我再推下去一次吗？”

“没有这个必要。”只有他们两个在，merlin很沉静。

Mordred突然意识到自己原来根本不了解merlin。他无法忍受这种压抑又安静的氛围，他知道，对方有理由对着自己爆发，考虑到他都干了什么好事。

“你为什么要来救我？”mordred抢先提问，这是困扰他的最大的问题。以他和merlin的过节，这是难以理解的。

“因为你是我的同类，你我都是巫师。在去年7月份的时候，你说你抱歉。另外还有一个原因，arthur和我都认为你不应该被忽视掉。”merlin严肃的说，他的眼睛中充满了复杂的情绪，表情冷硬。

“如果你对这个答案满意，那我有一个问题，你都做了什么好事？”merlin盘问道。这很显然，这是他们两个的博弈，Merlin要把所有的内幕都挖出来。包括在avalon，arthur和mordred的谈话，以及arthur的记忆，如果幸运的话，他很确定mordred有自己的秘密，三相女神对他罕见的直接出手也很令merlin震惊，但是他也能让mordred开口交谈，他需要确定mordred到底在想什么，包括他的目标和选择。

“我不知道你在想什么，但是我一直在找龙息剑。然后我以为那是morgana伪装成了freya，于是我就赴约，打算解决morgana。结果发现原来实际情势超过我的预料。”mordred选择了他们两个人都知道的事实。

“你最好诚实一点，这没什么坏处，再说你知道我为什问你问题。我们最好你问一个，我问一个。我的第一个问题：在avalon你是怎么和arthur相熟的？”

“好吧，我想你猜的没错，arthur和我的确在avalon互相原谅了对方，这并不容易，花去了好几百年的时间。其中freya帮了很多忙，但是我们并没有成为好朋友。我们有点像老师和学生的关系，因为他总是指导我的剑术。”mordred仔细观察着对方的表情。Merlin有一点难以置信，接着有一些迟疑。

“好吧，你的问题是？”merlin在自己的扶手椅中交叠双腿，显得稍微放松了一些。

“另外三个和你交流的人是谁？他们都是干什么的？”

“跟着我来找你的是两位现代的魔法师，但是他们是我的朋友。女巫是vivian，男巫是geli，他们在现代的生活中经历了一些苦难，但是依然保持了安全。他们两个人都非常独立和坚强。我们刚才呆的屋子是女王的居所，所以另外一位女士是伊丽莎白。她也梦到过morgana，而且和arthur之前的骑士们很熟。”

“嗯。”mordred对这个答案表示满意。然后他点了一下头示意merlin可以开始他的下一个问题。

“差不多一年前，我发现了你对arthur的记忆动过了手脚，我还发现了是arthur让你这么做的，所以我的第二个问题是，我想要知道他当时是怎么说服你的。”这是非常直接。而且的确需要换一个更加安全和私人的空间进行。这差不多就是Merlin选择了自己在剑桥的办公室的原因。虽然时隔漫长的一年，merlin依然没有想到他会抑制不住的开始苦涩，嗓音沙哑。

“是的，他的确说了很多理由，我有些并不太懂。但是我可以告诉你一些他的想法。”

“他指责我了吗？指责我不够坦诚，不断说谎而且过于自欺欺人？”merlin的嘴角有一种悲惨的弧度，他知道他在臆测arthur最糟糕的态度，这样在听到接下来的内容时他所受到的打击会小一些。

“他说他想再试一次。Give me a chance. 这就是他的原话。”

“什么机会？”merlin的大脑被冲击的几乎无法运转，他头一次不知道arthur是什么意思。或许他的确开始真正的了解arthur，包括对方的优点和缺点，包括对方的英明和固执，arthur的实际和理想主义。Arthur充满了矛盾，但是又是如此有原则，他的矛盾也变成了合理又冲突的精彩之处。arthur吸引着他，从一开始就是如此。

“重新了解你的机会，还有了解你们之间发生这么多事情的机会。”

“就是这些？”

“他一直都相信你，超过相信其他所有人。但是你们之间的经历太复杂，他想来个干脆的。”

Merlin突然不知道怎么接下去，他只是望着地板，然后手指划过自己的嘴唇。他的腿也变得麻木又僵硬。

“他还说他在avalon一年之后，发现他居然一点都不在乎你是不是个巫师。而且如果他以不知道的态度回来，你会感觉更加熟悉。”

的确，merlin喜欢这种熟悉感，这种隐藏身份的漫长时间所养成的安定和默契。在这个漫长的相处中，Merlin已经赢得了arthur的尊敬和喜爱。Merlin几乎有些梗咽，他完全没有想到这些。Arthur在乎他的感受，他相信自己，他打算再给他们一次机会。更重要的是，Arthur并不在乎merlin是不是巫师，merlin魔法的存在与merlin在arthur心中的地位没有任何关系。魔法并不会影响arthur对merlin本人的看法。Merlin就是merlin, 有没有魔法都无所谓。

魔法依然是merlin的一部分，他回想起更多的在merlin一年多前暴露之后的时光，arthur很显然也同样喜欢魔法。比如在圣诞节他们会用魔法做司康饼，用魔法改变衣服的颜色和款式。他很惊讶在当时他没有想到这些温暖的相处，只是因为离开的念头已经冲昏了他的头脑。在不断怀疑的几个月之后，他终于理智同时又敏感脆弱了一回，他对着arthur说出了很多指责的话，然后离开。

Merlin的心情终于柔软下来，变成了略微疲惫又放松的一滩。他现在只想休息一会儿，但是他知道自己会头脑清醒而无法入睡。在历经了几乎1年的故意躲开对方的通信之后，他终于突然想要见到arthur，想要告诉arthur自己真的很抱歉没有理解他，arthur值得更好的，他不值得arthur的喜爱和信任。

他温和的看着mordred，他知道他会感谢mordred。

Mordred松了一口气，觉得他终于没有搞砸一件事情，他也难得的感受着安静的时间流淌，他望着沙漏。他知道他回到了同类身边。

他们在办公室安静的坐着足足有半个小时，谁也没有动也没有对视，他们只是陷入了各自的思考之中。Merlin重新抬头看向mordred，他说：你有什么问题要问我吗？”

“你会真的杀死三位女巫吗？Merlin你我都知道我们面对的是什么，我们正在违背古教，正在打破我们遵循的传统和信仰。”

“你以为杀死他们三个人，我就违背了古教吗？”merlin叹了一口气，“我并没有打算违背古教的基本含义，至少现在还没有。正如我所说的，三相女神代表了最为极端的信仰和教义，而我不认同他们的解读，现在我有自己的解读。这一切就像清教徒不认同罗马天主教会对圣经的解读一样。你我都知道，古教包含的内容十分广博深远。古教的真正意思几乎没有人可以参透，而我也没有努力尝试了解过。如果我依旧为这种问题担忧并且按照晦涩难懂的预言来找我自己的路，我会依旧后悔，因为我没有按照自己的心来选择。Arthur之前说过，如果不想后悔那我们能做的是尽量能够自由选择。”

“你害怕古教带给你的影响？”

“是的，我害怕，有时候会焦虑。据我的猜想，你也和我的感受一样，否则你不会到这边的图书馆冒着被发现的危险找手稿阅读真相。”他略微沉吟了一会，接着说“但是我现在怀疑你并不在意我的答案。你已经做好了决定，只是现在正在征求我的意见。或者你想知道你自己做这个决定的原因是什么。”merlin注视着他，虽然有着不确定，但是mordred知道merlin察觉到了很多东西。

“到目前为止，是的。但是我还不能告诉你我的下一个任务。”我的最后一个任务。Mordred谨慎的望着merlin。他还没有决定在这个时候摊牌。

“当然，还有另外一件事，你注意到geli和vivian的魔法了吗？我想那是古教的另外一条出路，一种现代的，凭借辅助物施法的魔法。当然没有你我的强大，但是更安全，更自由。他们没有因为各种预言所束缚。”

“在对抗我们这个时代的人的时候，他们的魔法几乎无法是无力的。你不能忽视这一点。”

“的确。你是对的。”merlin重新站了起来，他评价性的看着mordred，这令mordred有些不安。尤其是他的蓝眼睛太过明亮也太具有穿透力了。而他深邃的眼窝只能让他的眼神更加隐晦。

Merlin对他伸出手来，mordred终于了然的和他握了握。作为世间罕有的两位源自古教的巫师，他们之间的复杂过节也终将过去。

“我们该回到女王那里了。”merlin说，“但是我得先写一封信。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：brynewielm是古英语火的意思，具体是指蔓延的火。感谢google。  
> 作者表示终于到了从一开始写就十分期待的一幕。


	8. Catharsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 属于merlin和arthur的一章。抱歉拖了一段时间。欢迎阅读和评论。

8.1  
时间逐渐流淌，伊丽莎白和朋友们坐在扶手椅中等待merlin和modred的归来。在大约经过了半个小时之后，她彻底陷入了沉思之中。忧虑的事情接踵而至，而不断坚持的苦修和以及过于严苛的自我评判的后果同样令她不堪重负，如同沉重的硬块卡在喉咙里，难以下咽又难以向他人倾诉。她手下的那群“官老爷们”将重点放到了苏格兰的mary身上，却没有看到她还是她的亲戚，她们同为女性，活在这个时代男性所没有的枷锁中。如果抛开信仰，她们可以达成共识，而并不需要为王权争得你死我活。几年前，她将新教的教堂修到了苏格兰，而那里正是mary的领地。她的抱怨和坏脾气也是可以理解的。而另外有些人的注意力则放到了海洋之隔的西班牙那里，那的确是个威胁。不论是经济上还是政治上，英格兰与西班牙正不断爆发越来越尖锐的冲突，显然无可避免。

在她手下的高贵又忠诚的人中，也有危险分子存在。有人信誓旦旦声称忠诚于她，但依然暗中与苏格兰的mary通信，而且往来的信件十分频繁。她的spy已经十分注意他们的动向了，但是她依然觉得难以理解和伤心。

她曾经难以抑制的对着Robert发脾气，并且绝望的认为他们无法正式在一起，她付出了一场毫无结果又代价甚高的爱情，而Robert的某些行为同样令她不满。在这之后她居然昏了头，给mary和Robert做媒。她当时一定是已经没有理智了，不过幸好mary没有答应。她为自己的那封丢人现眼的信件愧疚不已。她的烦恼正在随着积年累月而逐渐增多，但是她依旧挺了下来。她知道，不管经历过什么，她都会坚持下去，而她也只能坚持下去。

当merlin第一次出现在她面前时，她觉得这只不过是个年轻人，他的年纪不会比自己大。他手里拿着伦敦时兴的手杖，穿着黑色的长袍，从远处走来。与她期待着的“巫师”的沉稳和深不可测相反，他的动作有着一种特有的躁动感，乍一看上去，他有些普通，但是相处之后，她马上发现他本人是非常甜美而优雅的。伊丽莎白知道用甜美形容一位绅士可能不太恰当，但这就是当时他给周围所有人的感觉。这种感觉源自他温和的声音和灵动的双眼，聪明又睿智，他的嘴唇的弧度和有时候的小表情，还有他整体的高瘦身材。

在lancelot介绍他的时候，这种整体带来的动感更加明显，伊丽莎白和merlin同样很紧张，但是merlin的表情和双眼完全出卖了他内心的不安。她并不清楚对方的不安和躁动源自哪里，但是她知道这绝不来源于对于女王高贵地位的尊敬。伊丽莎白接受了他的吻手礼，然后仔细关注着他直起身的动作，是出乎意料的纯熟和自然。作为一位巫师，他自身具有的多面和矛盾使他留给他人的印象突然变得真实许多。伊丽莎白知道，在场的所有人都不由自主的欣赏着这位年轻人。

果然merlin总是让他们惊讶。当colin教授揭示了他的真实身份是merlin以及真正的亚瑟王传说的时候，除了geli和vivian，包括Robert在内的其他几位重量级人士几乎惊掉了下巴，而亚瑟王曾经的骑士们则十分自然有有些幸灾乐祸。而一开始，伊丽莎白同样震惊但是她理解和接受得更快，她心里早有准备，因为morgana在梦中找过她，她已经有了预期。

她更加仔细的观察，他提到亚瑟王传说时眼睛里不由自主的哀伤，焦虑和担忧几乎溢了出来。在之后的几次接触中，她注意到他使用皇家用具时十分娴熟，他自然地为他们几个人泡茶，或者为女王铺开信纸。因为他们的交谈属于机密，所以没有女伴在场，而merlin则主动担当起了照顾他们所有人的职责。她为此感到荣幸，同样也意识到，merlin与他们所有人的年龄差距。

伊丽莎白知道刚才一番激烈的交流对于所有来自五百年前的人来说意味着什么，merlin虽然还没有直接说出决定古教走向的话，但是伊丽莎白知道merlin和mordred的话题必将涉及到这些，而这的确需要内部讨论。她可能只会知道最终讨论结果。

而且merlin和arthur好像有些不同寻常的地方，虽然她从来没有见过传说中的亚瑟王，但是从周围这些似乎知道一些内情的人的表现来看，这个结论就足够了。她乐意给别人保持适度交流的舒适感，因为这些事情她不需要知道，也没有必要知道。

但是geli似乎不这么想，幸好他知道在merlin面前适时撤退。

“我们说过不要碰别人的感情问题的。”vivian指出。

“的确，这是内定规矩。我保证，我不会再牵涉到这件事情里。”geli疲惫的说。

8.2

“你知道，你可以直接去找他的。”mordred小声的回应。

Merlin的动作停顿了一下，他仿佛静止了几秒，接下来是突然地安静。他的左手从起身的动作变成了放在鼻子上，仿佛变成了一座雕像。他在思考各个问题，它们突然同时充满了他的大脑。三面女神的存在，三位巫女的预言，龙息剑是否是他想的那样可以杀死这古老的生命。三面女神的信众和力量可能如同暗影，是古教丰富内容的组成部分，它们也可能是他无力阻碍的力量。而它们如同蛰伏的邪恶，从来难以寻找，但是在关键的时候，会给以merlin和arthur致命的打击。

Merlin在对付它们的时候也难以占据上风，Mordred也一样，因为他们都被困在了预言和命运中。他们不经意的反抗和决定曾经将他们推上难以掌控的危局。Merlin本来以为三位巫女和她们的信徒早已经一盘散沙。可是考虑到今天的遭遇，三位巫女拥有了之前从没有过的诸多信徒，那他们在面临下一场争斗的时候，会更加难以招架。更糟糕的是，Merlin将失去突然介入让对方措手不及的优势。

Merlin从来不曾自诩为最伟大的巫师，他一直认为他的朋友们都非常卓越，比如Arthur是一个伟大的导师，Freya则是古教最光明的力量，同时也是最温和无私的人，Lancelot是坚韧的，最有骑士精神的人，他最擅长照顾周围的人。

考虑到古教的存在，他是古教本身，他自身的变化象征着古教的变化，而他的选择将会带来更多的可能。而现在，他知道他需要和Arthur联系，最好是面对面的交流，而且越早越好。而对于有些问题，或者更诚实些，关于记忆，Mordred最好也在场。现在就是个好机会。

当Merlin转过身的时候，Mordred正装作心不在焉的环顾四周。

“你说的对。”Merlin温和又沉稳的说，他表现的如此自然，连Mordred在看到他的眼神的时候都不由自主的放松下来。

“但是我要带你和我一起去。”还没有等到Mordred惊讶的抗议，Merlin笑着同时眉毛挑的高高，仿佛恶作剧成功一样。他走过来抓Mordred的后领，没想到对方突然低头躲了一下，Merlin不小心抓了一下卷毛。

“ouch!”Mordred吃疼的大叫，他突然想跑。但是Merlin比他更快，他的右手一把拉过mordred的手臂，左手转动了脖子上的挂坠，把他们两人再次拉进了旋风中。

8.3

Arthur眼睁睁的看着两位巫师从他面前突然出现，由于震惊和深刻感情的爆发一下子从自己的椅子中站了起来，他的动作导致他的大腿直接撞上了厚实的樟木桌子，然后疼的直往后退，接着又把椅子撞倒在地。他无比庆幸这发生在双方都凌乱和慌张的时候。

Arthur忍住腿和脚都深受重击的酸疼感，向在地上躺成一团的两位巫师走去。在这一瞬间的慌乱和惊喜中，他与Merlin互相对视，与对方目光搏斗，然后理智终于上线，他自认为很流畅地将Merlin从地上拉了起来，但是他知道他全身都因为对方的突然到来而惊得颤抖又紧张。而Merlin一直看着他，几乎无法把目光挪开，残忍的专注，仿佛一切语言都失去了效果。

仿佛所有的力量和情感只能由肢体宣泄，他们突然互相朝着对方伸出了双臂，然后是紧紧的拥抱。

“God，”Arthur没有想到他的嗓音是如此干涩，他将自己的下巴紧紧压到对方颈侧，左手用力的扣着Merlin的后脑，感受着温暖和黑色卷发带来的柔软触感。他的手指也似乎因此而酸疼起来，他难以置信又如释重负的说，“你回来了。”为了我。

“oh。”Merlin哽住了，他努力了，但是依然没有办法清晰地说出Arthur的名字。

“咳，”Mordred从地上爬了起来，他知道他现在就是本来不应该存在的一只喷火的龙，有两个人对他的存在不满。而他不知道为什么Merlin认为他现在有必要目睹这些。

“Mordred。”merlin是第一个从汹涌的情感海洋中浮上来的人。Arthur难以抑制的用鼻子轻轻地蹭了一下他后脑的黑发。随后他们终于决定分开，给Mordred一段时间。

十几分钟之后，他们三个人都紧张兮兮的坐在客厅的沙发中。一边努力的填填肚子，一边试图将所有的信息补充给对方。

在饥饿面前，Mordred屈服于Arthur个人提供司康饼，并且认为这是最美味的司康。他听着Merlin与Arthur关于古教和三位巫女的交流，时不时的插几句话，顺便向对面两个人强调一下食物的重要性。

“所以，你打算清理一下门户，”arthur调侃道，然后他严肃的接着问，“你的巫师朋友们，他们在应对三面女神和三位巫女的时候有把握吗？”

“实话说，我自己都没有把握，她们很少出现在同一个地方，出现时只为了完成古教的预言，没有任何人或者事情可以改变她们的使命。她们会使用适当的手段，利用所有的条件来促使预言的实现。我打断了她们试图杀死Mordred的仪式，但这不代表我可以成功干涉下一次。”Merlin平静的说。

Mordred有些惊讶，因为这是他第一次亲眼目睹到Merlin的担心,忧虑和不确定，在他眼里，想必在除了Arthur之外的其他人眼里，Merlin是无敌。

Arthur看了看Mordred,然后他沉稳的问：“那好消息呢？”

“我们现在手里有仅有的两把龙息剑。同时现在能够确定你们不会互相向对方挥剑。龙息剑可能不能保证杀死这些古教的使者，但是现在可以确保所有的龙息剑不会用来威胁我们。”

Arthur认同的点头，然后不出意外地看到了Mordred吃惊的表情。Merlin显然也注意到了。

“你之前不是这么说的。”Mordred一脸受到欺骗的表情看着他们。

“那是因为我们两个人的能力无法与这三位巫女抗衡，而且要打破她们的预言，这就意味着我们现在相当于与古教作对。你知道预言代表着古教的神秘力量，它们难以打破。即使我们两人加上geli和vivian也不行。我只能对伊丽莎白这么说，因为生活在现代的他们知晓这些会让他们慌乱不已。”

“OK，也就是你我胜算不大，我接受你的解释。”mordred两手举了举，表示“服了你了，你是老大”。

“merlin，”arthur紧接着开口，“我认为你关于预言看法的变化对我来说就是个最好的消息了，想必你和mordred都这么想，这就是为什么你会和mordred一起过来找我的原因。你一直受到了古教的偏爱，你们大概也能影响和明白古教最终的走向，所以我认为我们没有必要特别在意三位巫女，因为决定的人一直是你，没人能替你做决定。”Arthur说。

Merlin看着arthur的样子仿佛arthur整个人都在发光。

“是的，你知道我到这里来不只是为了告诉你这个消息。”merlin放松的说。

Mordred知道，当他们坐在一起的时候，他的面前仿佛不再是两个人，而是一个整体拥有的两个不同的意识和智慧之间的对话，他们互相启发，共同燃烧。他喜欢和他们两个人坐在一起，听他们交谈，或者站在他们背后，看他们如何选择并且创造未来。

“我知道你为什么封闭了你的记忆，arthur,而你能帮忙修正这一点吗,Mordred?”merlin问。

“如果arthur同意。”mordred看向arthur。

“当然。”arthur回答。

“那愿意为您效劳，先生。”Mordred抿着嘴笑了，他知道，这将是最棒的时刻。他介入了这两个人之间。Arthur曾经花了很多时间说服mordred，而现在，这就是回报的时候了。

Merlin看着Mordred走到Arthur面前，然后突然发现原来他和Arthur都已经不由自主的从沙发中站了起来。Arthur虽然依旧镇定，但是Merlin发现了他的双手握成拳头，他依旧没有那段记忆，但是Merlin知道，Arthur紧张又期待。这从他不断地转向他的专注视线可以看出。

Mordred双手缓慢的举起，放在Arthur的双耳上，他说：“放松，Arthur，你知道，这很简单。”

“来吧。”Arthur闭上了眼睛，他的眼睑不安的颤动，但是眉头舒展。他看上去平静的像睡着了一样。

Mordred依旧注视着Arthur，“Dægrædléoma Cume, swá diht ðu.onlúcan sé scrín,eac gemynd áhredde。”（light of dawn come,so shall you. Unlock the box, freeing the memo.）随着他的话语他的双手慢慢从arthur的双耳边向外扩张，然后当他的双眼闪过一道金黄之后，他向后退了一步，接着arthur睁开了眼睛.

Arthur也向后退了一步，他坐回了沙发中，他的脸上震惊居多，但是短暂的理解之后，他变得平和又释然。

他重新集中注意力，然后把它们全部给了merlin。

“我大概知道了为什么我主动放弃了我的那段记忆，因为我对你很愧疚。”arthur说。

“为什么？”merlin吃惊的问。尽管他已经有足够的预期，但是他没有料到这是arthur当时的感觉，或者说他没有料到arthur会对自己感觉愧疚。

“或许是因为，在那一天，我对你说的最后一句话是thank you,我后来在avalon想到那一天的时候，突然意识到你当时大概想听到我说I love you。”arthur语气温柔，但是内容简直切中要害般的残忍。

“老天，”merlin仿佛浑身失去了力气，但他挣扎着没有坐下来，他坚持的站在原地。他想用手遮住自己的表情，但是抬头重新看向arthur的时候，他双眼的湿润背叛了他。“幸好你没说，否则我将无法忍受这漫长的时光。”

“实话说，我觉得我想出去一下。”mordred说。

“快滚出去!”merlin和arthur同时说。

8.4

“然后呢？”merlin追问道，即使他曾经听过mordred的转述，但是他依然希望能听到arthur亲口说出来。Arthur说的话，将全部被他记在心里，看啊，他就是过于敏感又情感丰富。现在他和Arthur两个人窝在一张双人沙发里，他们有足够的理由花些时间。

“我很愧疚又生气，我愧疚自己是个晕大头，没有提早察觉到。你的秘密，担心，以及我们很少真正沟通。我们本可以走得更远。我生气的是你决定独自隐瞒，你终究独自一人隐藏了你的秘密和你的感觉。”Arthur接着说，“能告诉我，你当时为什么没有告诉我你的感情？”

“我爱你，arthur。对你来说，爱的定义如果足够广博，那一定包含你对我的感觉，但是对于当时的我来说，我爱你，是我自己的事情。就好像我会魔法，是我自己的事情一样。但是这回突然变得不同了。大概是因为一不小心我露了一手魔法，或者你自然而然的希望我和你通信，或者是你开始读书了，或者是你当时在舞会上，手老是不小心的从我的背滑到我的腰上。”

“或许是因为我突然觉得你令我感觉熟悉和愉快。”arthur指出。

“或许，谁知道呢。”Merlin笑着承认。

“然后我觉得我需要再给咱们一个机会。”Arthur继续说，“这个机会可能造成非常糟糕的结果，那就是我们终将难以忍受对方，然后分开。我当时想这结果大概就跟我独自在avalon一样糟糕，所以不可能更糟了。于是我决定试试，我还是比较有信心的那个。”

“是啊，你是那个比较直截了当的那个。”Merlin开始了他糟糕的双关。

Arthur马上明白了他的暗示，他故意装作被冒犯的撅起嘴巴点点头，看了一会Merlin身后的烛台。

“其实我一直都觉得你不可思议。”Merlin说。

Merlin的双眼流光溢彩，面容生动又有活力。他的话和他本人都会时不时的让Arthur惊讶一番。但是现在，Merlin认为Arthur不可思议，难道Merlin不是最不可思议的那个吗？好奇的Arthur表示洗耳恭听。

“当你还是王子的时候，你是最，怎么说呢，最勇敢，最直接，最坚持自己的心的那个。一旦你下定了决心，你就会努力证明和实践自己的想法，即使你会冲撞你的父亲，你不惜自己的生命，甚至向你的父亲挥剑。你是怎么做到的？对你来说，这些好像与生俱来。”

“我没有想过这个，这种决心和毅力应该来自内心。就像你说的，对我来说，这是最令我快乐的事情。那个时候乌瑟还在，男孩子都比较喜欢学习父亲，但是更喜欢挑战父亲。而我，知道我有这个实力和能力去挑战他。我知道你也有父亲，可能很短暂，但你知道，父亲会一直在你身边。”

“谢谢，我知道。当你做了国王之后，你依旧坚持自己的观点，你忍受了很多事情，但是你不再很快乐，好像突然之间，你与别人距离变得遥远了。”

“Merlin,如果你在一夜之间失去了父亲，第二天做了国王。然后所有的人突然都无法与你站在同一个高度，用同一种方式思考解决问题。我想，这是很孤独的。但那时的问题是，这种自认为的孤独将值得信赖的伙伴关在了外面。“没有人帮我”这种想法反而让我失去了真正的帮助，这让我忧虑。我们之间也没有深入的谈过这件事，除了现在。你知道是什么导致了这种忧虑吗？”

“你没有和王后没有谈过你的心情吗？”

“天，你怎么现在提她。是的，我没有。这种忧虑是因为，你，这个榆木脑袋，那个时候，还不是我男友。”

“我现在是你的男友了吗？”merlin故意坏笑着问。

“还没到这份上。”arthur回击，给对方浇浇冷水。Merlin看穿了他，依然一脸兴奋的笑。

“我不给你打岔。”merlin重新恢复了严肃，他示意对方继续。

“然后呢，当时我们没有聊过这么多事情，真亏你那么死守自己的秘密。但是我就是他妈的相信你，没办法。在avalon,我知道我不能让我们之间再出现那种完全没有真实沟通的境地，我们应该把问题解决，而且必须解决。于是我决定来点狠的。我决定重新开始，因为这就是我想要的，我相信你，我相信我们，我们会好的。”Arthur的右手覆盖上了Merlin的右手。Merlin专注的看着他，感动的，微笑着。

“而我知道，这一回，你会十分冲动的告诉我你的想法，并且之后会指责我，或许你还会想揍我。但是我想告诉你，我们大吵一架，我们将所有的负面情绪全都明白清楚的扔到对方身上。可就算是这样，也比忍而不发绝对好受的多。”arthur说完之后，情不自禁的吻了一下对方的侧脸。

“而且是啊，我是没有你那么拐弯抹角的。”arthur终于顶了回去。这让merlin忍不住笑出声来。

“arthur，告诉我，where are we?”merlin从他一侧沙发中将自己完全面对arthur,他的左脚叠在右腿膝盖下方。他知道他一直希望的答案是什么。

“we are here, 而且我觉得我们应该按照标准的处在一段关系的规矩来，从头开始，那么我应该请你吃顿正式的晚餐。要不就今晚，在皇家酒店。他们会给我们座位的。”

Arthur和Merlin对视着笑了起来。

所以今晚有个约会了。

\----

Geli，Vivian和伊丽莎白等了大概有永远那么久，他们甚至还出去跳了一会儿舞。因为他们三个人都觉得另外两个人应该不会回来了。就在跳累了休息一会的时候，mordred跌倒在了房间里。

他狼狈的从地上爬了起来，但是依旧保持了镇定又从容的表情，这让他的动作显得很滑稽。

“我要转告merlin的意思，他今晚不来参加舞会了，他说非常抱歉。”

“他才不会抱歉啦，”伊丽莎白说，“想必是有别的事情。”

Mordred表示女王果然英明。

“或者是因为懒而且宅。”vivian打趣说。

“也许是因为年纪大而且宅。”geli继续添油加醋。

Mordred看着所有人明显轻松下来的脸色，以及他们不时的互相插科打诨的希望赶上下一只舞曲，觉得自己又了解了他们一些。

“哈哈，你们去跳吧。”mordred回答。

“要不要一起来？欢迎Merlin的朋友。”vivian友好的邀请他。

“不了，你们玩吧。”mordred挥挥手表示下一次。

“你的损失，哥们。妹子们很正点。”geli说。

“你来了，你就是在场的超级正点的男士了，她们会希望和你跳上一曲。”vivian继续说。

Mordred笑着看着他们三个人，觉得他们十分年轻又自由。虽然他拒绝了他们的好意，但是依旧觉得相处十分舒适。

mordred知道，他还有别的事情要做。这是merlin和他讨论过的，他们需要让另外一位源自古教的人知道。

 

古英语注释：（来自google）

Dægrædléoma：light of dawn  
Cume：come  
Swá: so  
Diht: shall  
ðu: you  
Onlúcan:unlock  
Scrín:1. a chest coffer ark casket box in which precious things are kept  
gemynd :memory  
Áhredde：free，to liberate. 被动式。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结尾章大概1天之后贴。


	9. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大结局，对作者来说，本章和第八章是无间断的。虽然时间也有跳跃。

9 farewell  
9.1

1586年。  
Merlin与robert 的对话。

Merlin:这场密谋是真实的吗？

Robert:Sir Francis Walsingham亲自呈交的。所以具体针对mary的证据全部来源于这些信件。

Merlin:这场处决并不是必要的。

Robert:mary是一个旗帜，我们都知道这意味着什么，她对于贝丝是一个威胁。

Merlin:是的，但是你有没有想过，如果你杀死了她，她的儿子对之后的女王会是怎样的威胁吗？

Robert:爱尔兰和西班牙的威胁更大。如果这次没有处决她，她就依然拥有他们的支持，成为反对贝丝的借口。

Merlin：你知道Sir Francis做了什么，我也跟你说了，那最后一段证实她罪证的话话并不是mary的亲笔。你觉得你能瞒过你的女王吗？

Robert:还有别的信件证实了这一点。你不是认为这件事也有那几位巫女的参与嘛？

Merlin:巫女的参与是有的，但是她们已经不再如之前那样呼风唤雨了。我始终不认为这就是最终的决定，女王还没有下决心。你最好不要对自己的心说谎，如果你不想变成我和arthur曾经那样。

Robert: arthur...不，不会，因为这就是我的决心，我知道我会说服她，做这个决定，这个决定会处决一位王位的继承人，但是这是必要的。

9.2

时间倒回1564年6月。

Merlin 离开了他们在伦敦的住处。Arthur 和他提前就约好了一场午餐，这是很难得的真正属于他们两个人的时间。这个时候，伦敦正在召开议会，他们的朋友们都在应邀之列。而mordred正在与古教的重量级人物交谈。

这里的餐厅果然是顶尖级的，两层设计，第二层是露台，而大厅可以直视高贵的装饰典雅的天花板。这里拥有着华丽的吊灯，充斥着壁画的穹顶和上好的瓷器。大理石的地板由黑白两色组成，圆形或者方形的餐桌上绘制着优雅又飘逸的云纹。前来用餐的女士们和先生们都穿着礼服，但并非过于正式，与餐厅的整体放松的气氛相合。空气中充满了低语，充满了交谈，或者说各式各样的调笑。

Merlin 想要拿过放在桌子中间的水晶酒瓶，arthur则放松的将手臂放在椅背上，他的右手将桌子中间的酒瓶推向了merlin。他们只是吃个午饭，而arthur喜欢一切高贵又轻松的东西。

“你永远都不知道什么事情会发生。”他笑着看着merlin，顺便将刀叉摆好，他喜欢这种氛围，而且他知道在足够轻松的时候，merlin都无法获得真正的休息，他的所有的精力和注意力都在考虑如何对抗古教上。Arthur想让他放松，于是他特意带merlin来这个热闹又提供精致菜肴的地方。

他发现merlin的眼光仿佛径直穿过了他，停到了他右侧背后的一个位置，他看上去十分震惊，惊恐和难以置信，全身肌肉紧绷，仿佛被冷水当头浇下。

Arthur看到了水晶酒瓶上影子，第一时间反应过来，他右手从腰间抽剑，反手向右后劈去。他的剑击中了另外一把匕首，发出一声金属相击的脆响。Arthur转身去看，他需要知道这个袭击者的下一步攻击方向。

他听到了merlin叫了一声他的名字，然后他看到对面的侍者握紧了手中的施法短杖。他知道如果对方对他施法，他将直面冲击。但是merlin的魔法直接从他周围伸展，对方马上被击晕，仿佛断了线的木偶倒在地上。

但是这一波冲击还没有结束。几波魔法从四周呼啸而至，仿佛动荡的狂风和飞扬的砂砾带着疯狂呼啸而至，一位年轻的巫女从餐厅的正门走了进来，她变得不再充满神秘性了，她的行动和步伐如同暗影，黑色的衣服让所经之处如同被墨水浸染。Merlin知道，这位古教三面女神的巫女终于主动来到他们面前。他的行为显然激怒了她们，而这正是他和arthur现在正面对的危机。

但是merlin没有给她机会。Merlin左脚蹬住了他之前的座椅，跳上了他和arthur之前共同用餐的餐桌。

Arthur的剑已经击中了从左侧冲到面前另外两名现代巫师。另外几波魔法冲击正对arthur的右侧，arthur知道他可以躲开，但是他知道merlin在他右后方的位置。

然后一股防御性的力量从他的右后方炸开，掠过了arthur，与迎面而来的魔法冲击到了一起，又轻松的将对方的力量化为乌有。

他不由得欣赏的回头，发现merlin从桌子上跳下，Merlin不顾一切的冲向自己。

Merlin想要大喊arthur让他回到自己这边来，但是arthur冲击的速度太快，他仿佛确信自己不会受到魔法的攻击。arthur解决第三名巫师，然后回头寻找他，这时merlin才意识到自己的跟进速度太慢了。

他从桌子上跳下，向arthur的方向狂奔。他看到arthur表情第一次变得惊恐起来，马上意识到自己正处在危险中，他立刻想要向后施法。但是一把匕首几乎从他的脑袋右侧飞了过去，身后随之传来倒地的闷响。

Merlin知道自己不能回头看到底是什么情况，因为arthur正面对他，他的后方暴露在对面十几名巫师的魔法打击范围中。

下一波大规模的施法和破坏开始了。

咒语四溅，攻击的力量带来了桌子的粉碎和酒瓶的炸裂，这成了魔法角逐的后果。凭空出现的火花和冰晶，洪水和狂风几乎席卷了这个餐厅。但是merlin的魔法依旧占据上风，他在跑动中不断地施法，扫清了arthur前方的一切障碍，同时掀起大理石地板作为防御。

Merlin冲向了arthur的前方，arthur紧紧的跟了上去，他们的手臂碰到了一起。

他们正在被大批的现代巫师，古教的信徒包围，只有他们两个人在场应对这场前所未有的危机，他们并非必须要坚守在这里，但是现在正是最紧张的时刻。

Merlin没有继续使用他的防御魔法，开始真正的反击。他的左手向前伸出，所有餐厅里的器具都被派上了用场，arthur能够感觉到右侧merlin的施法带来的如同潮水奔涌和浪花沸腾的冰冷和突然地麻木，仿佛他也即将被击倒在地。

他们面前的巫师们如同被巨浪掀翻般无力的撞上身后的桌子或者墙壁，十几秒之后，依然没有人能够站起来：他们都被击晕。

午后的阳光从巨大的落地窗中投射进来，餐厅里尘土飞扬，一片狼藉。Merlin和arthur知道这还没有结束。寂静笼罩了这个本应该充斥交谈和餐具碰撞声的餐厅。

他们警惕的环顾四周，然后自动的背靠对方，各自侦查着自己面对的方向。

那位穿着黑衣的女孩呢？

仿佛回应了这个问题，那位一开始就站在整个攻击范围之外的，一直没有参加刚才这十几分钟混乱的古教巫女开始了她的复仇，强有力的魔法从一个支撑餐厅2层的立柱后呼啸而出。

Merlin感受到了一阵尖锐的刺痛，他腿一软，几乎跪下，arthur马上从他身后一把捞起他，他的双膝才没有磕到冰冷又充满灰尘的地板上。

如同瞬间，巫女已经出现在merlin身前，她知道她无法使用魔法赢过眼前的男人，于是将自己手中的匕首刺向对面几乎因为瞬间的冲击而无法站立的男人的脆弱脖颈。

9.3

天空依旧晦暗但是安静，云层的密集遮住了多日未见的阳光，而欧洲局势依旧动荡不安，英格兰正一步步走向教会冲突中。苦修和严格意义上的自我评价正在萌芽，而新教也接着脱胎换骨，思想和文化上的分流正映射着政治和经济的重新洗牌。伊丽莎白依旧是一位开明的，欢迎新教派的君主，她对天主教也依旧仁慈。

她的大臣们正为一些政策而激烈辩论，他们在站在桌子的两边，一旦发言都面向坐在台阶高大木椅上的女王。他们所有的攻击言论都请女王聆听，也请女王辨别。而周围的听众们则坐在周围的座椅上，他们或者互相交谈，或者偶尔站起来参与辩论，或者沉默着一言不发。

Lancelot属于一言不发的一派，他谨慎的，仔细的聆听，知道这些争论者会难以说服对方，而说服对方则需要更多的技巧。他听到收入税率的变化的时候，则更加集中注意力。

而gwaine和percival则很享受这场辩论，他们和Tristan组成了互相喋喋不休的小组。Lancelot一直认为tristan属于不苟言笑的类型。现在，他们正在目睹英格兰的历史，即使他们也曾经创造了传奇。他们同样心情很好，这是很激烈的辩论，除了让某些听众的思路打结之外还带来了思想轰炸的效果。这一切都如同没有硝烟的战争，只有互相争辩。

Arthur说不定也会喜欢这个场面，不断地争吵，带来了一个一个谨慎又长久的政策，影响和牵扯大英帝国的走向。Lancelot想到了这里不由得向他身边看去。

Vivian和geli同样也坐在这里，他们的表情寡淡不感兴趣。巫师总是有点奇妙，他们行走世间，但又好像与他人无关。毕竟很多事情，政策虽然也可能会涉及到他们的生活，但是这一次，他们只是听众而已。

/希望以后生活就是这么继续，没有古教的干涉，没有既定的命运。/

Lancelot向来是最留意周围的人，当他注意到一位穿着黑衣的女士走到vivian背后，与女王距离不到10英尺的时候，他的心脏莫名其妙的加快了跳动的速度。

/怎么回事？为什么背后没有人注意到她。/

Geli注意到了他的惊恐表情，他正想向坐在自己左侧的vivian嘲笑lancelot的双眼几乎瞪了出来，就看到vivian从座椅上弹了起来。他从没有见到她如此的惊慌。

“贝丝！”她喊道。

伊丽莎白惊讶的转过头来，她看到了那位黑衣的女子，看到了她手中的法杖，然后听到了她口中的咒语。

一个人影从她面前掠过，robert已经把她挡在自己的身后，时间仿佛放慢直到静止。

伊丽莎白不知道到底发生了什么，但是robert被狠狠地推了出去，他撞上了桌子。

“还有第二个！”geli疯狂的向女王挥手，示意她马上退开，离开突然袭击造成的混乱。

伊丽莎白似乎看到另外一位出现在vivian前方的黑衣巫女手中出现了一把巨大的镰刀，如同死亡降临。

镰刀的刀锋滑向了vivian的金色头颅，而她向后倒去，试图躲开这危险的一击。

Geli握住了自己的项链。一圈火焰包裹住了那位手持镰刀的巫女。Lancelot则快速的把vivian从地上拽起来，然后推着她向议会房间的另一侧跑。

Tristan从geli的左侧踩着座子跳了过来，他挥剑直刺巫女的左胸。

Gwaine和percival则冲向了伊丽莎白的方向，但是他们晚了一步。

手持法杖的黑衣巫女用右手卡住伊丽莎白的脖子，下一秒她们突然出现在了议会的桌子上，议员们已经纷纷向后退，卫兵们试图用手中的武器与巫女对抗，但是女王在巫女手中。

“behold, 这是拒绝和反抗古教的后果。”巫女的声音依旧如同无机质的碎石，干涩又生硬，仿佛金属摩擦的噪音。

“在这里，你们没有人能够赢过我们。”那位手里握着镰刀的巫女轻松地击退了tristan和geli的双人进攻，她站到了她的姐妹身边。

“女王，古教不会衰退，因为你们是如此弱小。皈依我们，我们给你们想要的。”

但是伊丽莎白没有说话，她从开始的慌乱快速恢复到了镇静。她注视着geli，希望他明白自己的意思。

而Geli握紧了项链，他将再一次借助辅助物的力量，为在场的所有人换来一线生机。

9.4

Mordred已经和frey见过面了。他站在湖边，frey的身影飘荡在水上，她的形象几乎是脆弱的，但是mordred知道，她个性坚强又美好。

“merlin和我打算好向三面女神挑战了。他知道他在挑战半个古教的权威。”

“的确，”frey安静又淡然的说，“这大概就是他很久都没有试图联系我的原因。他被束缚的太久，心里孤寂和失意的时候不太愿意同他人交往。”她叹了口气。

“你知道应该如何完成这件事吗？我们不知如何才能挑战整个古教的力量。而且那三位巫女处在暗处，而我们都太过于明显，简直就是训练场上的靶子。”

出乎mordred的意料的，freya并没有急于回答这个问题，她只是问他

“你会觉得放松吗？觉得被原谅吗？当这些所有事结束的时候。”

“我觉得我会，我们大家都会，从命运中挣脱出来就已经足够精彩，之后……”mordred其实从来没有想过真的改变了古教，真的不会被预言左右的生活是什么样子的，他不敢盼望，但是他第一次感觉到了希望。

“我明白了。”freya笑的很开心。但是mordred觉得她的笑容看起来有些莫名的悲伤。

“mordred，还记得我们的约定吗？”freya笑着说。

“古教解放我，我也会带给你自由。我该怎么做才能带给你自由？”mordred说，他注视着她，他知道他需要体现这种决心。Freya之前告诉他，时机到了，她自然会告诉他。

“是的，谢谢你还记得。现在我可以展示给你如何做了，是时候了。你需要龙息剑，它虽然无法真正的杀死三位巫女，但是它可以给她们造成很大的损耗，然后把她们带到这里来。”

“mordred，我看到了我自己的未来，古教的未来。这是最可悲又无奈的事情了，她们三人的出局，需要我来完成。”

“好的。我们会好的。”mordred回答。他依旧热切，希望自己的信心可以传递给她。他知道，可能这件事情依旧难以实现。

“是的。”

在mordred打算离开的时候，一股风暴的到来突然加快了所有的进程。如同天赐，难以想象的轻易。

这场风暴带来了Merlin，arthur和一位三面女神的侍奉者。

而arthur的excalibur已经刺入了巫女的左肩。她倒在他们旁边的草地上，突然显得格外脆弱。

Merlin依然靠在arthur怀里，他脸色苍白，但是魔法依旧及时。他刚刚难以支撑，必须尽快找到mordred帮忙，于是他的魔法带他们来到了mordred的身后。

Mordred惊讶至极，几乎没有人可以逮到这两位随时可以隐形的重量级人物。更何况最伟大的merlin还是其中之一。

“你们怎么……”mordred焦躁又难以置信的说。

“merlin，你终于来了。”freya难得激动。

“我希望我能永远不来。”

“你不来也可以，mordred在就挺好，我以为我们会没法见上一面。”

Merlin没有回答，他挣扎着努力站了起来。他们互相悲伤的看着对方。Mordred从来没有如此迷惑过，但是mordred意识到他可能已经快要接近问题的答案了，freya的自由将要来到。

“mordred，你可以获得自由了，我也是。”freya说。

Merlin痛苦的站着，他感觉自己已经无法完整，在经历了五百年的孤独之后，在经历的失去和得到之后，现在他又一次面临着无法避免的离别和终将难以消失的记忆。他知道对于他而言，freya是一直支撑他活下去的力量，他们曾经有过短暂的重聚，但是当时他只是取走excalibur，而现在，他将面临着与好友的分离。他们曾经有过爱，但是如此懵懂青涩，他知道她永远是特别的一角，他们如同兄妹。

“no!”巫女激烈的挣扎。

啥？Mordred艰难的看向merlin，他看着Merlin的表情，痛苦又隐忍，仿佛他已经预料到了这一天。但是mordred依旧不明白freya的话。

“是的，古教在消退，我也是。所以拒绝我，拒绝认为我存在，彻底的不再信奉古教都会使古教消亡，那么古教的一部分，三面女神的力量，预言的力量也不会存在。这就是自由的意义。”freya依旧耐心。

“不，”mordred摇着头，“可你会怎么样？你说过你会自由。不是死亡和离开。”

“我会消失，我已经准备好了。而且对我来说，这两件事是一件事。Mordred，要信守我们之间的约定。”

Mordred扭过头，他知道他不能接受这个，但是他知道他们都已经站到了悬崖的边上。

“freya, 谢谢你，一直以来都谢谢你。”merlin颤抖的说，他知道这一刻已经来临，他将要同他的老友分别，可能他们永远都不会见到对方了。

“老朋友。”freya笑着说，但是merlin觉得她的笑容是如此的不自然和伤感。

Merlin吻了一下她的额头，他知道他将难以同她话别。

Arthur则亲吻了她的手背，他的动作同样僵硬和颤抖，他们在avalon相识，而现在他只能祝福她：

“你会获得平静。五百多年了，是时候了。”

“我依旧不期待与你下一次见面。”freya平静的又有些调侃的回答arthur。

“freya，谢谢你还有你的avalon。”arthur继续说，然后他再次向她鞠躬，freya吻了一下arthur的金发，说：“你值得这一切，老伙计。”

“mordred,”freya轻轻地叫他。Mordred发现她的身形比之前好像淡了一些。她越来越接近一个幻影了。

Mordred走上前，紧紧的抱住了她，他不想松手，他知道他难过又不争气的想哭，因为这个特殊的女孩即将离开他，而他之前还以为他们可以一起获得自由，然后如果可以，他想约她出去。

“好了，好了”freya轻轻地拍了拍他的手臂，mordred注意到merlin已经转过身，背对着freya，背对着古教。他想骂merlin，祈求他回过头来，因为merlin是那个决定的人，他能够挽救freya，但是他知道他不能。

当他再次看向更远的地方的时候，他才注意到，所有的曾经的圆桌骑士都在，vivian，geli都在，另一场旋风带来了他们，他们正站在arthur和merlin身边。Mordred不知道他们什么时候出现的，但他看到了他们同样的历经战争的狼狈和逃出死局的落魄，他们跟随arthur转过了身。伊丽莎白被困在两位巫女的手中，而她们震惊的看着湖边，但是伊丽莎白轻声问：“mordred？”

现在Mordred知道除了他，他们所有人都不能看到freya了。

“老天，freya。”mordred哽咽。

“这是我想要的。”freya重复道，她的颤抖和惊慌准确的传递给了mordred。

Mordred只能更紧的拥抱她。他慢慢的只能感觉到冰冷。

“我想要的。”

“this is what I want...”

“离开我，mordred，不要看我。”

“你不能要求我做到这些。我们本可以...”

“我知道。”freya哽咽着。

Mordred的头和freya的头紧紧的贴在一起。

他知道她终将离开，如果这是她想要的。于是他亲眼看到她消失在他的怀中。而她悄悄在他耳边说的最后一句话，这几乎将他击倒在爆发的痛彻骨髓的悲痛中。

/“我还不想死。”我还想再见见你们。她说。/

而这就是最沉重的代价，他们所有人站在湖边，只能选择失去了一位忠诚的朋友。而湖水依旧平静，仿佛什么都没有发生过。excalibur插在了那位巫女的左肩，她好像晕了过去。另外两位巫女同样失去了古教的魔法，她们带着自己受伤的同伴逃开了。

古教的力量消失了，连带着古教的最悠久的魔法。

但是merlin知道这还没有结束，freya的离开使三面女神不再是无可匹敌的力量。巫女们依旧活着，她们还拥有魔法，而merlin也拥有魔法，他们的魔法终于降到了同一个水平。现代的魔法，这唯一的没有受到古教消散而影响的魔法也依旧存在。只是这一切的冲突，都将自动的成为一场势均力敌的战争，一场持久但是充满希望的对抗。

9.4

英国和西班牙海上一战后，arthur和merlin还有当时的巫师们自动退出了视线。伊丽莎白还和他们有联系，但是他们仿佛离开了一样几乎不出现。大学里依旧有一位年轻的colin教授，david成为了首席的法官。

而1564年议会上发生的混乱并没有记录在案，所有的当事人全都无一例外的保持缄默，他们的开始为魔法划定区域和保护。魔法的破坏力太大，而普通人几乎没有反手之力。而对于普通人来说，巫师永远都是少数的人，都是怪异的难以理解的，于是这样的互不干涉成为了保护双方的举措。

大概一个世纪之后，《国际巫师保密法》诞生。

\-------

注释：《国际巫师保密法》基于HP世界观。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于结束，但是这场大幕其实还没落下，他们依旧继续自己的旅程。


End file.
